Come Back Kai!
by DarkWolf88
Summary: rating mostly for violence. Kai has enough of his team and takes a walk, but is kidnapped, never to be heard from again! 3 years later, he shows up near death! Will he survive? might be slight KaiHilary later
1. He's Gone

This is my 3rd Beyblade story!  
  
*waves a flag around for herself*  
  
While doing my finals at school, I finished extremely early so I started to write this....and I wrote the first 3 chapters!  
  
So I thought I should post them.....but.....this story being from me....it's probably really bad....so I'm just posting the first chapter for now....  
  
If people like it, I'll continue posting....I don't know about the title though....seems...weird to me......oh well....  
  
^_^  
  
enjoy!  
  
````````````````````````  
  
BTW: This story starts out before the end of Beyblade and will come back around G-Revolution (if that makes any sense) but I haven't seen G-Rev yet, so I don't know what happens. Of course this story is nowhere close to any of it.......i'm rambling now...sorry  
  
X_X  
  
oh, I don't have a spellchecker on this computer, so if there are mistakes, I probably don't know about them, so please bare with me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The BladeBreakers had just defeated another team and were on their way to the championships.  
  
Max, Tyson, Rei and Kenny were all talking and celebrating while Kai was standing in the far corner deep in thought.  
  
Their last battle had been a close one. Tyson was 'goofing off' despite Kai's threats (as usual) and Dragoon almost knocked himself out of the stadium!  
  
"Why did I have to be the one to babysit these immature weaklings?" Kai thought to himself, a scowl forming on his face and his brow wrinkling in frustration as the battle scenes played through his head.  
  
Mr. Dickinson walkd in and said something to the boys. Kai wasn't paying any attention.  
  
He heard Mr. Dickinson walk over to him, his cane tapping on the cold tiles every other step.  
  
Kai opened his eyes to meet Mr. Dickinson's  
  
"Why aren't you celebratin with the others? It's because of your training they won!"  
  
Kai had heard that same question before from the BBA President.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why!" Kai started, anger rising and blood boiling. "That so-called 'team' of yours can't blade worth crap! Tyson's goofing off almost cost us the match!" Kai's hands were clentched tightly into fists. He was on the verge of attacking someone.  
  
"Man! Kai's more pissed off tan usual." Max whispered.  
  
"But we still won Kai!" Tyson stated, his mouth full of something that looked like it was cake.  
  
Kai slamed his hand against the locker that was next to him, creating a loud sound which startled everyone and almost made Tyson choke.  
  
"That's it! I'm out of here!" Kai stormed out of the room slamming the door.  
  
He heard Mr. Dickinson calling for him to come bck, but he tuned him out.  
  
He had had enough of their childish ways. He had tried to help them, ad they wouldn't listen most of the time!  
  
Kai sighed as he exited the building into the cold evening air and continued down the streets of Russia.  
  
"The final round against the Demolition Boys is in 2 days! If they don't get their act together, they will loose their bitbeasts!" Kai thought to himself.  
  
He came to a 4-way intersection and waiting for a few cars to cross.  
  
He pulled up the collar of his scarf.  
  
"Better get back to the hotel. It's getting cold." Kai told himself.  
  
Sticking his hands in his pockets, he started across the street.  
  
Just then, a car came flying out of nowhere and hit Kai, sending him up against the windshield, cracking it.  
  
He cried out it pain despite all his attemps not to as he hit the cold pavement.  
  
His leg was broken, and he was bleeding from somewhere. He looked around dazed, trying to figure ou what happened.  
  
Suddenly, two men came out of the car and hoisted Kai off the ground  
  
"All right! We got him!" One cheered in Russian.  
  
"Quick! Before people see." The other said.  
  
They dragged the dazed blader to the bck of the car, opened the trunk, and tossed him in.  
  
"Voltaire will be happy to see you." A man told him in Russian.  
  
Kai blacked out.  
  
"Kai! Where are you Kai!?" Tyson and the rest of the BladeBreakers cried out.  
  
They had looked all over the streets for their captain when he didn't show up at the hotel.  
  
"Hey! Look!" Rei pointed at something in the road, glistening in the setting sun.  
  
They ran over to it and stared down for a few moments.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Dranzer!" Max exclaimed recognizing the scattered pieces of blue and red metal. Dranzer's bit laid chipped and heavily damaged, but still in one piece.  
  
Kai's beyblade was destroyed.  
  
"How did this happen? Where's Kai?!" Rei demanded, tears frmin in his cat-like eyes.  
  
"Oh no! KKKKAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!" Tyson yelled out, only to hear his echoe.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's chapter one!  
  
Chapter 2 is ready to go, I just need to know if I should continue  
  
^_^  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Found!

(everyone is in their G-Revolution outfits.....in case your wondering)  
  
Ages:  
  
Kai - 15  
  
Rei - 15  
  
Tyson - 14  
  
Max - 14  
  
Kenny - 13  
  
Hilary - 14 (she hasn't met Kai yet in this story)  
  
wow!!! All those reviews in such a short time! I'm surprised! Thank you everyone!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no! KKKKAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!" Tyson yelled out, only to hear his echoe.  
  
3 years later:  
  
"Let it Rip!" Hilary and Rei cried out as they launched their blades into battle. Even though Hilary was just a beginner, she managed to keep up with Drigger.  
  
"Pretty good....for a girl." Tyson whispered to Kenny.  
  
"I heard that!" Hilary barked at Tyson.  
  
"Don' loose your focus!" She heard Max cry out, but it was too late.   
  
Drigger had attacked and Hilary's blade when flying out of the stadium and landed in front of a dark alley.  
  
"Hilary! You can't loose your focus in battle! You must always concentrate on what's going on!" Kenny lectured.  
  
"I'm sorry...it was his fault!" Hilary pointed at Tyson.  
  
"Would you two grow up?!" Kenny said  
  
"You know for a second there...you sounded just like Ka....." Tyson stopped himself.  
  
Everyone but Hilary became instantly depressed.  
  
"Still no word from him?" She asked sadly.  
  
Everyone shook their heads slowly.   
  
"I can't believe it's been 3 years already!" Max said  
  
"Come on guys! Cheer up!" Hilary patted Rei on the shoulder.  
  
"Hilary's right! Kai wouldn't want us depressed!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Let's get back to training!" Dizzi said.  
  
"I'll go get my blade!" Hilary ran over to her blade.  
  
When she picked it up, she then noticed how far it went.  
  
"Man! You got some distance huh?" She said looking at her blade.  
  
Just then she heard a grunt.  
  
"Huh?" She turned around and looked down the alley. Her eyes eventually settled on a still body, obviously male, sitting with his back against the wall, legs spread out in front of him with his arms laying motionless on each side of his body. The skin that was visible was caked in blood and all his clothes where dirty and torn.  
  
Hilary let out a scream that echoed through the whole neighborhood.  
  
The BladeBreakers were immediatly at her side.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Tyson asked paniced.  
  
All she could do was hold a shaky finger pointing at the body.  
  
"Oh my God!" The team exclaimed at once.  
  
Rei bent down next to the body and checked for a pulse. As his warm fingers touched his ice cold skin, he let out a groan in pain.  
  
"My God! He's alive!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Quick! Let's get him back to the dojo!" Tyson said helping Rei drag the motionless body out of the dark alleyway.  
  
"Oh my God! Look!" Max eclaimed pointing at the injured boy's face.  
  
"It's.........Kai!!" Kenny shouted.  
  
Once in the light, it was clear. The boy was indeed Kai! There were barely visible blue triangles on his cheeks that had almost completely worn away and his muddy hair had blueish-grey streaks in it.  
  
Around his neck was a peice of metal that was attached to a short chain that had been broken.  
  
He was wearing a black tanktop that looked like a large cat had gotten a hold of. He was also wearing a pair of black pants that were incredibly baggy and they had many holes and cuts all over the legs.  
  
His bloodied arms were more muscular and around his wrists there were cuffs that each had a seperate broken chain from them. He had obviously escaped from somewhere.  
  
Rei was speechless. Their captian had returned after 3 years!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
next chapter will be up soon!  
  
tell me your ideas on this story and help me out! (if you have any)  
  
~Later!  
  
don't forget to review!!!!! 


	3. What Happened?

Wow! This story is accually being read!  
  
I'm so happy!!!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Heres' the next chapter   
  
enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary opened the door to the guest room in Tyson's dojo  
  
Tyson and Rei hurried in, dragging the near-dead Kai with them.  
  
Kenny and Max quickly set up a bed and Rei and Tyson laid Kai gently down on the matress.  
  
"Quick! Someone go find my grandpa and call a doctor!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Hilary nodded and ran out.  
  
Kai was shivering violently.  
  
"He's so cold Rei!" Tyson exclaimed feeling the pale-blueish skin.  
  
"I think he's in hypothermic shock." Rei said putting a couple of warm blankets over the shivering teen.  
  
About 20 minutes later, the doctor arrived and suffled everyone out of the room. Tyson paced back and forth in the hallway. Everyone was sitting or standing in the hallway, waiting for the doctor's news.  
  
Hilary wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that this guy was one of the BladeBreakers and had disappeared a long time ago.  
  
After a few hours, the doctor immerged from the room.  
  
Everyone rushed up to him and began to ask questions.  
  
"Woah little dudes! Give the Doc a chance!" Tyson's grandpa shouted over everyone.  
  
"Yes..."The doctor pushed his glasses closer to his face. "Your friend has hypothermia, probably from being outside for God knows how long. He has multiple fractures, broken ribs, large wounds all over his body and his right leg was broken a while ago, but was never cared for properly and hasn't healed correctly. He has a large abrasion on the side of his head and he's lost so much blood it's a miracle he's still alive!"  
  
"Will he live?" Rei asked suddenly.  
  
The doctor paused. "Your friend is really sick. With so much open wounds he could very well die from and infection or blood lose....I don't know though.....he made it here, where ever he came from alive....but I can't treat him until he wakes up and regains his strenght." The doctor replied sadly.  
  
Everyone took this in while the doctor wrote some instructions on a piece of paper.  
  
Ripping out the paper from his notebook, he gave it to Tyson's grandpa.  
  
"Make sure you keep him warm, and keep him as still as possible." The doctor said as he was leaving.  
  
The BladeBreakers and Hilary rushed into the room.  
  
Kai was breathing heavily and shaking and looked as if he were battling something in his dreams.  
  
His hair and face were now free of blood and mud. His hair had grown long and shabby, and was now a dull color. His natural pale skin had a blue hue to it, and his face paint had vanished completely and were replaced with small bandages, and the doctor had stiched up the large cut over his right eye.  
  
The blankets covered most of his chest, but bandages around his neck and collarbone were still visible.  
  
"Man Kai....what happened to you?" Max wondered.  
  
Hilary looked at his pained face. Now she could accually see him.  
  
"He's cute." She said randomly.  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at Hilary, who turned red as a tomatoe.  
  
"Did I say that outloud?!" She asked embarassed.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Come on dudes! Let the man rest! Plus...it's getting late anyway." Grandpa said from outside.  
  
Everyone nodded and headed downstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
The next chapter will tell a little of what happened to Kai, but I'll explain everything later 


	4. Bad Dreams

OMG! I was reading a review for the last chapter from Messenger of Light and she had the almost the EXACT same idea I had in this chapter!!!!  
  
I was shocked!!!!! But I did add a little thing from her idea that I hadn't had in here before.... ^_^  
  
Thank you soooo much for all the reviews!!!!!  
  
oh and for everyone that wants to know....this WILL be a Kai/Hilary. It will be my first pairing every, so don't get your hopes up for it being good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I? What happened? AHHH!" Kai was in darkness. His leg throbbed in pain when he moved it. He tried to touch it, but found his hands were bound in chains against the wall, and a metal collar choked his neck. It was also attached to the wall.  
  
"What the heck?" He struggled, but to no avail.  
  
The lights shot on, causing Kai to wince in pain as the light forced his eyes to adjust.  
  
He heard hidious laughter and looked to his left and saw an all too familiar face.  
  
Kai growled. "What do you want this time Boris!"  
  
"Your suffering!" He said calmly hold out a whip.  
  
Kai's eyes grew wide as Boris brought the whip over his head and cracked it against Kai's body.  
  
Kai held back his cries of pain for hours as the whipping continued.  
  
Kai opened his eyes again and found himself still in the same room.  
  
"I wonder what Boris's plan now?" Kai thought to himself.  
  
He looked up and saw that Boris was still in the room with him, sitting in a chair right in front of him.  
  
Kai glared at him and spit out some blood.  
  
"Good! Now your punishment will really begin!" Boris began laughing again, his hidious voice ringing through Kai's head.  
  
Kai's eyes shot open, and he shot straight up in his bed, causing a great deal of pain.  
  
"Argh!" He cried out loudly, grasping at his sides and toppled over the bed with a large thud! He cried out in pain again when his body landed flat on the floor. Both his arms were bandaged along with his right leg. He was wearing only his black boxers.  
  
The door suddenly slid open, letting in a great amount of light.  
  
Kai's eyes were clentched shut, as if he wouldn't open them for anyone.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" He heard a voice ask. The person put a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai's eyes shot open, startling Hilary.  
  
"No!" Kai shouted jumping up and pinning Hilary to the ground. Hilary shrieked.  
  
He placed his arm against her throat, pinning her right arm under his chest and held her left arm above her head. "No more! I won't take it anymore Boris!" His eyes were full of anger, and Hilary was scared to death.  
  
"Kai! Wake up!" Hilary tried to breath under his strength. She was amazed how much power he still had after all his injuries.  
  
Kai's eyes softened as he realized that a girl was beneath him, and not Boris.  
  
Kai gasped and released his grip. He tried to stand and back away from the frightened girl, but he had expelled all his energy. His eyes went up into his head and with a moan he fell back on Hilary unconscious.  
  
Hilary gasped when she opened her eyes. Kai's head had landed on her chest and her leg had wrapped around his. She immediatly blushed and tried to raise Kai off of her.  
  
Just then, Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny rushed in.  
  
"We heard shouting....is everything.......okaaaayyyy???" Tyson and everyone else just stared.  
  
Hilary turned bright red now!  
  
"He attacked me! And then fainted!" Hilary tried to explain as she slid out from under the sleeping body. She quickly jumped off the ground and straightened her skirt.  
  
"...sure he did...." Tyson tried to stifle a laugh as everyone burst out. By now, everyone except Hilary and obviously Kai was in a fit of laughter. Tyson had fallen on the floor and looked as if he were going to have a heart attack.  
  
Trying to stop his laughter, Rei walked over and picked Kai up and dragged him back to the bed.  
  
Hilary just stood there hulimiated.  
  
"Looks like Kai has the hots for you Hilary!" Max exclaimed between laughing.  
  
Hilary womped Max over the head with her fist.  
  
"It's not funny guys! He seriously tried to kill me! Look!" Hilary showed them her neck, which had a red mark across it.  
  
Suddenly, the laughter stopped as they everyone realized Kai had attacked her.  
  
"Yo! What's with all the commotion?" Tyson's grandpa entered the scene.  
  
"Kai just attacked Hilary." Max explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! And he called me Boris or something."   
  
Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"Boris did this to him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Hilary, did he say anything else to you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah..he said 'No more! I won't take it anymore Boris!' and then he relized he had the wrong person and tried to get up, but collapsed!" Hilary explained. "Hey! Wait a minute! Isn't Boris the name of the captain of that team you guys fought in the championship round?!"  
  
"Yeah....Kai grew up with Boris and was abused....he finally escaped about 5 years ago. He's been after him ever since." Rei said.  
  
Kai made a noise. He was having another bad dream.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay...that's it for this chapter.  
  
you'll find out what happened to Kai when he was in captivity with Boris in the next chapter.  
  
don't forget to review!!!  
  
^_^  
  
if you are wondering why i'm updating kindof fast, it's because the next 3 chapters (i think) are already done....it may be two, but still, I'm ahead on this story  
  
^_^ 


	5. The Terror of Boris andRamen Soup?

Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
It explains how Kai got in his poor condition......more will be revealed later.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Boris hooked Kai's chains up to a wooden pole in the middle of the courtyard outside of the abbey.   
  
The pole was situated on a dirt mound. In front of him was a wall from the abbey and to his left, another wall with windows.   
  
"Those look like the dorms..."Kai said to himself.  
  
A chainlink fence surrounded the area behind him.  
  
Kai suddenly recognized this place, he had been here before! This was the place were kids were hooked up and left outside for a while, depending on what they did. Kai had been here when he refused to destroy a kid's beyblade when he beat him in a battle.  
  
"So Kai. How are you feeling? Today will be the day that you die!" Boris told Kai, holding up his face to look him in the eyes.  
  
Kai only glared. He really didn't know how long he had endured this torture for, but he kept a makeshit calendar in his cell. He guessed around almost 3 years.  
  
Boris signaled someone from inside and 5 kids came out. They formed a circle around Kai and set up their beyblades in their launchers.  
  
Boris chuckled as Kai looked around him.  
  
"This is a trator to our good name! He must be punished!" Boris told the trainees.  
  
These kids had hate-filled eyes.  
  
"What have you done to these kids Boris!?" Kai demanded loudly. He tried again to get free, but it was useless.  
  
"They are the latest subjects for our newest training program. They have been trained to hate anyone and they obey everything I say! Unlike you...and the earlier subjects."  
  
Kai growled. He had turned these kids into mindless zombies!  
  
"Get ready!" Boris shouted, raising a hand straight in the air.  
  
The kids got into their launching positions.  
  
"Attack!" Boris brought down his arm, and the trainees pulled their ripcords, sending their beyblades straight at Kai.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was coming.  
  
The 5 beyblades tore at his skin, ripping through his clothes and spilling blood on the ground.  
  
One hit him above his right eye, another slashed diagonally across his chest, while others slashed against his legs and arms.  
  
Kai held back his pain, not wanting to give Boris the pleasure of hearing one of his strongest warriors in pain.  
  
Suddenly, a beyblade hit him in the left temple and he instantly blacked out.  
  
Drops of water woke him up. Kai moaned. His whole body was on fire! Everything was dark, and he realized it was night time. It was also raining heavily. His hair was soaked and sticking to his face.  
  
He heard a loud crackle in the sky and a flash of lightning.  
  
Kai opened one of his eyes but didn't raise his head. He watched as blood pooled below him. His blood....he was on his knees, unable to move at all. His arms were still bound to the pole, and his body weight was holding the collar that was also connected to the pole against his windpipe, causing him to have trouble breathing. He shivered as he suddenly realized how cold he was.  
  
How long had he been out here?  
  
He heard a movement to his right, but didn't bother to look.   
  
"I guess this is how my life is going to end." Kai mumbled to himself.  
  
He heard another sound, the sound of a ripcord. There was a clank as something hit the chains holding his pained body to the wooden pole.  
  
Suddenly, the chains were broken, and Kai fell down face first in the mud. Someone rushed over to him and forced him to sit up.  
  
"Kai! Wake up!" A familiar voice said.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked over. "T...Tala?" He then went into a coughing fit.  
  
The Russian blader nodded and began to wipe the blood flowing into Kai's eye.  
  
"H..How long have I been out here?" Kai managed to say once he stopped coughing.  
  
"About a week. I tried to get to you sooner, but Boris had kept me busy, and now I know why."  
  
Kai swayed a little, about to lose consciousness again.  
  
"Kai! No! Don't sleep! You have to get out of here!" Tala said trying to shake his friend from his dillusions.  
  
Kai looked up and the Russian red-head dazed.  
  
"You have to find Tyson and the BladeBreakers!" Tala heard something. He looked around frantically.  
  
"Tyson....BladeBreakers?" Kai repeated softly.   
  
"Yes! Go quickly!!" Tala pushed Kai off. "I cut a hole in the fence over there!" He pointed in the direction he came from.  
  
Kai got up, stumbling a bit and ran off, climbing throught the hole in the fence Tala created.  
  
Kai opened his eyes startled.   
  
"Another dream..." He told himself. He place both his arms over his face. He was trying despertly to remember.  
  
"What happened to me? How did I get to Japan?" He asked himself.  
  
"Kai? You awake?" A voice asked.  
  
Kai flinched and then brought his hand down and looked to his left. "You...."  
  
Hilary was standing by the door with a bowl of soup.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry. This will help you warm up too." She smiled.  
  
Kai managed to sit up slightly and just stared at her as she made her way over to his bed and sat down. She handed him the bowl.  
  
"Careful, it's hot." She warned.  
  
Kai looked down at the soup. It had noodle like things swimming around in a yellow broth, but it smelt good.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's ramen silly!" She giggled. How could anyone not know what ramen soup was!?  
  
He sipped at it for a moment, then decided it was edible than began to drink it. It warmed up his body like a hot bath.  
  
"Thank you." He said and smiled.  
  
"What a gorgous smile!" Hilary thought. How could Tyson know someone this hott?!  
  
"I'm......sorry about the other day.......I thought you were......someone else." Kai look ashamed.  
  
"It's okay. Everyone explained what happened." Hilary placed a reasurring hand lightly on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up into her eyes for a moment, then continued drinking his soup. When he was done, she made sure he took the medicine the doctor left and put a damp rag over his eyes. "Get some rest now. See you in the morning." Hilary said as she slipped out the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
was this short? i don't know  
  
oh well.....  
  
don't forget to review! 


	6. The Chains Come off

Hey everyone!  
  
sorry for the wait...i'm laid up with school work!  
  
X_X  
  
anyway...thanks for all the new reviews...i haven't had a chance to read them yet, but i will  
  
oh and just to let everyone know....Kai will be out of character for most of this story...i might make him like he normally is later on though....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai heard voices from down the hall and woke up.  
  
He felt alot better than yesterday, but his body still hurt. He felt his forehead and found that his fever had died down.  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall in front of him. It was noon. Kai looked over to his right and saw some clean clothes neatly folded on a chair.  
  
He recalled Hilary telling him about everyone in this house last night. He was safe for now.  
  
Not wanting to stay in bed any longer, he pulled the covers away and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up stiffly, and found that his leg could support his weight. He limped over to the clothes and got dressed.  
  
Hilary was helping Tyson's grandpa with making lunch. Tyson and Kenny had gone out with Max and Rei to talk with Mr. Dickinson.   
  
She was humming a happy toon as she set the table.  
  
The stairs creaked and she looked up. A hand came around the corner followed by Kai. He was holding his side again and using the wall as a cane.  
  
He was dressed in a purplish jumpsuit with a belt around his waist, and a long white scarf around his neck. (You know...his G-Rev outfit...) He had also combed his hair so it didn't look so scruffy. It had also gotten some shine back.  
  
"Good morning." He said softly seeing Hilary.   
  
Hilary just stood there for a moment, shocked that Kai was up.  
  
"What are you doing! You should be in bed!"  
  
"I can't sleep anymore...." He looked away and studied the room around him.  
  
"Woah!" Tyson's grandpa came in with a plate, and almost dropped it. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"I'm okay now...thank you for all your help." Kai said. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Here! Sit down! You must be starving!" Hilary pulled a chair out from table and motioned for him to sit down. "Tyson went out with Kenny to get everyone. They'll be back soon."  
  
Kai sat down and continued to study the room.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be walking around and stuff?" Tyson's grandpa asked sitting down across the table from him.  
  
"I'm sure." Kai gave a small smile, shocking Grandpa. He had never seen Kai smile before.  
  
"Do you have anything to get these things off?" He picked at the collar around his neck under his scarf. They were unable to get them off before and were forgotten.  
  
"Let me look." Tyson's grandpa left as Hilary came in with food.  
  
Hilary gave him a plate piled with food and some water.  
  
Kai looked at the food and then began to eat it. Hilary smiled as she watch him eat it.  
  
Kai had downed the whole plate in a few minutes.  
  
"You must of been REALLY hungery!" Hilary exclaimed seeing the clean plate.  
  
"I feel like I hadn't eaten in days!" Kai grinned again.  
  
Tyson's grandpa came back in with a tool box. He pulled out a lock pick after digging around for a few moments.  
  
"Sorry, we forgot about removing these chains." The elderly man said as he began to work on the collar around Kai's neck.  
  
After a minute, the lock popped and the metal fell to the floor with a loud clank! Kai fixed his scarf and cleared his throat, feeling like he could accually breath now.  
  
Grandpa then began to work on his cuffs, which took a little longer, and caused Kai to wince a bit, but eventually they both fell off.  
  
Kai rubbed his wrists. "Thank you."  
  
Hilary picked up one of the cuffs that was around his arm. "Wow! These are really heavy!" She exclaimed. "No wonder he has muscles." She said to herself.  
  
"We're back!" Tyson announced as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kai sitting at the table.  
  
Kenny had run into Tyson and Rei and Max followed behind.  
  
"Hey! What gives Tyson!?" Kenny asked re-alligning his glasses.   
  
Tyson didn't say anything, but everyone soon found out what he was staring at.  
  
Kai turned around and looked at his former team, standing shocked in the hallway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, another chapter finished!  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
^_^ 


	7. Reunions

Alright! I finally finished this chapter!   
  
sorry it took so long, I've had projects to do at school and stuff, so I haven't had alot of time to write this.  
  
I'll try to update soon next time  
  
thanks for all the reviews!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kai?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
".....do I know you?"  
  
Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"Don't you remember us?" Rei asked.  
  
"He must have amnesia." Hilary said.  
  
Kai looked confused. "Oh! You must be the BladeBreakers....right?"  
  
"So you DO remember?!" Tyson asked  
  
".......no." Kai grinned lightly rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, all I remember was that my friend told me I should find you guys."  
  
The BladeBreakers exchanged looks with each other. Kai was accually acting....nice to everyone!  
  
"I'm going to go call the doctor." Tyson whispered and left the room.  
  
The doctor arrived soon after Tyson called. He checked all of Kai's vitals and made sure all the bandages and stiches were holding up.  
  
"Well, Kai here is suffering from amnesia. That blow to the head must of caused it." The doctor stated. "Can you remember anything at all?"  
  
Kai thought hard for a minute. He told them about breifly about his dreams, and how he knew that's what happened to him. He knew he was running from a man named Boris, but couldn't quite remember why or how he got to Japan.  
  
"It seems like trauma is a big cause also. Maybe you should try and re-introduce Kai to things he once did." The doctor told the BladeBreakers.  
  
"Okay." They all agreed.  
  
The doctor left some more medication before leaving.  
  
"Well then....let's start out with introductions." Rei said breaking an akward silence.  
  
Tyson clapped his hands together. "Alright! I'm Tyson, this is Kenny, that is Max, and this is Rei." Tyson said pointing everyone out. "And...that's Hilary...you've already met." Tyson snickered.  
  
Kai looked a little embarassed, while Hilary turned bright red again while the rest of the team members all started laughing.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you tell me that Kai used to beyblade?" Hilary asked whacking Tyson on the backside of the head.  
  
"Bey.....blade?" Kai looked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah!" Rei showed him Drigger.  
  
Kai looked at it for a few moments, and then suddenly gasped as memories of flying beyblades rushed back into his head. Memories of that dark night when he was attacked.  
  
He jolted back in his chair.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Hilary rushed over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kai rubbed his face. "It's...nothing. I kind of remember."  
  
"Good!" Rei smiled after a few moments.  
  
"So....where did you put his beyblade?" Hilary asked.  
  
Max, Kenny, Rei and Tyson looked at the hard wood floor for a moment.  
  
"..it...was destroy." Max said  
  
"And I wasn't able to repair it." Kenny looked ashaimed.  
  
"But Dranzer wasn't destroyed! Mr. Dickinson has her remember?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe if I can fix Dranzer, I can build Kai a new beyblade!" Kenny offered.  
  
"Alright!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"I'll go call Mr. D and tell him we're coming over!" Tyson said as he bolted for the phone in the next room.  
  
Everyone else put their shoes on and headed outside to wait.  
  
As Kai got outside, he leaded against a wooden column for support. He coughed a bit. There was an incredible tightness in his chest, making it hard for him to breath. He sunk down to the porch and sat there tring to catch his breath.  
  
Hilary rushed over to him once again, concern covering her face.  
  
"Kai! Maybe you should stay here. You're still too weak." Hilary said as she watched the handsom teen's pained face.  
  
"..Don't...worry....about me....I'll be ok...just let me sit a sec." Kai replied  
  
He remembered the doctor telling him to stay in bed and take it easy for a while, but it left him feeling vulnerable, and refused to listen.  
  
"Whoa! Kai are you okay?" Rei and Max asked as they saw their captain.  
  
Kai nodded as he stood up again, his ribs protesting. He took a deep breath as the pain began to subside.  
  
Tyson suddenly ran out. "I called him! He thought I was playing a cruel joke or something about Kai showing up, so he wouldn't really listen to me. I say we go over and surprise him." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Who's this Mr. Dickinson again?" Kai asked.  
  
"He's the manager for our team...and the owner." Rei said.  
  
"Come on! We're losing daylight!" Hilary exclaimed grabbing Kai's arm and leading him down the street. The rest of the BladeBreakers followed.  
  
At the BBA:  
  
"Wow! It's so big!" Kai said looking up at the huge building.  
  
"Welcome back to the BBA Kai!" Tyson grinned patting Kai lightly on the shoulder.  
  
The team walked into the main lobby, attracting many glances and stares from employees and visitors. Everyone began to whisper among themselves about the tall, blue haired boy.  
  
The beybladers came to the elevator and ascended to the top level, where Mr. Dickinson's office was.  
  
About 5 minutes later, everyone stepped off the elevator and had came to the door of the BBA president's office.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Tyson opened the door and everyone walked in.  
  
The secretary just about jumped out of her chair as she saw familiar crimson eyes and blue hair. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.  
  
"We're here to see Mr. D." Max said. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the woman's reaction.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" She rushed into another room, stopping at the door to glance at Kai again before disappearing behind the wooden door.  
  
Kai was busy looking at pictures on the wall. Many of them were of the BladeBreakers battling other teams, and some of different BBA teams of the past. His eyes wandered all of them and came to rest on one. It was a picture of Rei, Tyson, Max holding up a huge golden trophy and Kenny standing beside them with his laptop. But something was wrong. They had obviously wond something, but looked so sad, even though they had smiles on. Under the picture frame, a small golden plate had the date and the tournament name.  
  
"Russian Tournament?" Kai whispered.  
  
"That was our last tournament. You disappeared 2 days before hand. I'm still surprised we won that tournament....it was really close." Rei said standing next to Kai.  
  
"My Lord!" An elderly voice exclaimed from behind them.   
  
Everyone turned around.  
  
A somewhat large, elderly man stood infront of the door, his mouth handing open.   
  
Kai just stared while everyone else broke into a smile.  
  
"I tried to tell you I wasn't lying Mr. D!" Tyson said  
  
The BBA President rushed over to Kai and placed his hands on the boy's paint-less cheeks.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled slightly. "My goodness! It REALLY is you!" He imbraced the teen in a sturdy hug, but not too strong. He could tell Kai was injured. He laughed again, not believing his eyes.  
  
"What a great day!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled as he grabbed everyone around him in a hug. "I thought we had lost you forever!"  
  
"Take it easy Mr. D! You're going to pop his stitches!" Hilary said. Everyone seemed happy again. Something she hadn't seen on the beybladers' faces in a long time.  
  
Kai looked a little lost. He stared at the elderly man for a bit longer.  
  
"Don't you remember me Kai?" Mr. Dickinson asked seeing the puzzled look on the lost captain's face.  
  
"Um....Kai has amnesia. The doctor told us that it might help if we introduced him to things he used to do." Max informed.  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked shocked. "What in the world happened?"  
  
"We found him out cold in an alley almost a week ago. Not to mention in pretty bad condition too!" Hilary said.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're still alive. Oh! I have something for you Kai!" Mr. Dickinson led everyone into his office. He went over to a safe and turned the combination lock until it clicked. He opened the door and pulled out a medium sized red and black bag. He placed it on his large, oak desk.  
  
"These are your belongings. We brought them back from Russia, and kept them here in case....well, you happened to return." Mr. Dickinson smiled. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this day accually happening.  
  
Kai walked over to the bag. It did look familiar to him.  
  
The intercom beeped and the secretary's voice came on.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, you're going to be late for your meeting."  
  
"Oh my! Thank you! I'll be right there. Sorry boys, but I have to go! We'll talk later alright?"  
  
The teens nodded. Kai grabbed his bag and followed everyone out of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
wow! a long chapter this time. the next 2 chapters are done....so i think the next one might be up in a couple days.  
  
don't forget to review! any ideas will be appreciated ^_^  
  
later! 


	8. Resting Together With the Sun

Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
^_^  
  
this chapter has some Kai/Hilary action....but I don't think it's very good....  
  
I have never tried to write a pairing before, so please don't hurt me!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As everyone was walking back to Tyson's dojo, Kai began to feel very weak. His vision blured and his breathing came in short gasps. Hilary noticed that he would sway every now and then.  
  
Hilary slowed her pace down to meet Kai's.  
  
"You feeling okay?" She whispered.  
  
"No." Kai said honestly.  
  
"Hey guys! Why don't you go on ahead! I want to show Kai something!" Hilary called up to Max, Kenny, Tyson and Rei.  
  
The boys stopped for a moment.  
  
"Alright. Just be back before dark." Rei said after talking with his team mates. They then continued up the street.  
  
After they turned a corner, Hilary turned back to Kai. He was sweating and breathing pretty hard.  
  
"Here. Sit down." She motioned to a bench close by the beach. She helped him walk over and they sat on the cool metal.  
  
Hilary rubbed his back. Her heart broke to see him in pain like this.  
  
He coughed a few times, bringing up a little bit of blood. He wiped it away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Here, you should lay down." Hilary said.  
  
Kai laid down on the bench, his head resting in Hilary's lap. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
  
Hilary brushed his bangs away from his face and placed her left hand on his chest. Kai's hand rested ontop of hers.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked up into her eyes. They were full of worry and concern and tears began to well up.  
  
"Please don't cry." Kai told her.  
  
"I can't help it." She sniffled. "I....care alot for you..."  
  
Kai seemed somewhat shocked. Did Hilary like him?  
  
"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. Tears don't suit you." Kai's hand reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Hilary smiled sadly.  
  
Kai began to feel better after a few minutes and sat up next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer and buried her face into his chest. She began to cry more.  
  
"Shhh." Kai soothed her and placed a hand on her head.  
  
"I can't bare to see you in pain anymore!" She exclaimed with sobs. She threw her arms around his neck and continued to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault....I'll be fine in a few days, and then you won't have to worry anymore." Kai said lifting her chin up with his fingers.  
  
Hilary sniffled again and looked into his crimson eyes and seemed to get lost in them.  
  
Moments later, Kai began to lean in until their lips almost touched.  
  
"I love you Kai."  
  
"I do to."   
  
The two teens closed the small gap and were lost in a passionate kiss.  
  
They continued for what seemed like hours. The sun had begun to set over the ocean's horizon and the sky was now a deep purple and yellow color.  
  
They slowly pulled away from each other and opened their eyes.  
  
"I guess we had better get back." Kai said.  
  
Hilary nodded, not really wanting to leave.   
  
Kai stood up and grabbed his bag. "Thank you for caring for me, I've never known love before." Kai grinned back at her.   
  
HIlary got up and smiled. Her tears had dried a while ago. "I'm glad to have met you Kai."  
  
The two walked up the street towards Tyson's house. Kai walked with Hilary to her house first, which was about a half a block away from the dojo.  
  
"Good night." Kai said as Hilary walked up to her door.  
  
"Good night Kai. Don't ever change." Hilary waved good bye and disappeared inside her house.  
  
Kai grinned to himself and then continued walking up the street. He turned the corner and saw that Rei was waiting for him by the enterance to the dojo.  
  
"Hey! I was getting worried! Were's Hilary?" Rei asked once Kai got close.  
  
"I took her home." Kai replied. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now. I can barely stay awake."  
  
Rei nodded. "You've had a big day today! We already madeup a bed for you so you can just go right on in." He smiled at his captain.  
  
"Thank you." Kai smiled back and continued inside.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review! Tell me what you think!!!!  
  
I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~later 


	9. The Contents of the Bag

Hello again  
  
thank you for all the reviews! WOW 90 already!  
  
people are still reading it!  
  
^_^ i'm so happy now.  
  
anyway...here is the next chapter. hope you enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He had had a dream-less night for the first time in years.  
  
He sat up slowly, careful not to aggrivate any of his injuries. He looked around the room and found that he was the only one in it.   
  
He crawled off his mat and stood up shakily. After a few moments, he made his way over to the bathroom where his medications and bandages were. After he took his pills, he began to unwind the bandages from around his chest and arms. He fixed the ones on his legs first and put his pants on. He sighed when he saw the damage in the mirror. His whole upper body was covered in scars, scratches, cuts and bruises. The large gash held together by stiches arcoss his chest was closing up nicely.  
  
"No wonder I couldn't breath yesterday." He said to himself.  
  
He took the fresh bandages and began to re-wrap them.  
  
"Kai you up yet?....oh!" He heard a voice call out.  
  
He turned his head around and saw Hilary standing at the door.  
  
"Hilary?!" Kai was surprised. He didn't want her to see him like this. He tried to cover the large gash with his arm, but it was too late.  
  
"Let me help you." Hilary walked in and grabbed the bandages from Kai.   
  
"It's okay...I can do it myself." Kai tried to perswade her, but she wouldn't listen.  
  
"What is it with boys? Can't they ever admit they need help once in a while?" Hilary said outloud.  
  
Kai sighed in defeat and let Hilary continue to wrap his torso in the white guaze. He put a fresh shirt on once she was done.  
  
"It looks like everything is healing up nicely." Hilary smiled.  
  
"...um...yeah." Kai was still a little embarassed. He scratched at the stiches above his eye.  
  
Hilary slapped his hand away.  
  
"Sorry....." Kai and Hilary looked at eachother for a moment and then began to laugh for no reason at all.  
  
Kai followed Hilary out of the room and down the stairs where the rest of the guys waited on a couch.  
  
"Look who finally woke up!" Tyson said.  
  
"Well, he has been through alot lately." Max said.  
  
"Do you know what happened with that bag?" Kai asked. "I haven't gotten a chance to look through it."  
  
"I put it on the counter over there." Rei pointed to his right.  
  
Kai went over to the kitchen counter. His bag was sitting right on top of it. The rest of the BladeBreakers got up and followed him.  
  
His hand stopped over the bag for a moment, but then pulled the zipper across opening it.  
  
Inside was a varity of things. Kai pulled out one item at a time and setting them next to the bag.  
  
He pulled out a long white scarf that had holes and was torned. It's fabric was mixed with blood spots and it was dirty, like it had been in mud or ran over.  
  
Next he pulled out a small black box. It was made of some kind of wood, with Russian writing on it. On the lid was a beautiful picture of a red phoenix that was in-layed with different colors of stones.  
  
"Wow! That's beautiful!" Hilary gasped. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know." Kai replied as he opened the box. Inside was 2 compartments, one was open and the other had another lid ontop of it. The back of the lid was a mirror.  
  
The open compartment was empty. Kai used to put Dranzer in there. He opened the other compartment to find a deep blue paint with a small brush on the side.  
  
"Hey! That's your face paint!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"I know....I remember that." Kai said.  
  
He closed the box and contined to dig inside the bag.  
  
His fingers touched a small peice of metal that was a bit scruffy. He took it out of the bag and held it close to his face.  
  
It was a small chip, with a red bird positioned in the middle. It had cracks and scratches all over it, and the animal could barely be seen. Suddenly it glowed a deep red color in Kai's grip.  
  
All he could do was stare at it.  
  
"Dranzer?"  
  
The glow stopped.  
  
"You remember Dranzer?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes....I...do!" Kai said, a smile forming on his face. "What happened to her?" He rubbed his fingers on it trying to wipe the dirt off his bitbeast.  
  
"When we found your beyblade, it was completely destroyed! Dranzer's bitchip was the only thing left. It's a miracle that she wasn't destroyed also." Kenny said.  
  
Kai looked horrified. "What happened to it? Tell me now!" He demanded.  
  
"We honestly don't know, but I think it was run over by a car. We had found your scarf a few feet from it." Kenny explained.  
  
Memories began to come back.   
  
"The car! I remember the car! I was walking across the street, and a car hit me. 2 men came out and threw me into the trunk and took me to the abbey! Dranzer must of fallen out of my pocket!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Hilary asked.  
  
Kai shook his head after a few moments of thinking.  
  
"I bet he'll remember later." Max said.  
  
Kai placed Dranzer's bit in his pocket and returned to the bag looking for anything else. At the very bottom, he found a silver key, with 769 ingraved in it.  
  
"What's this?" Kai asked outloud.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
yes I'm ending the chapter here....please don't hate me!  
  
You'll find out what the key is for next time.  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
^_^ 


	10. A Risky Plan

wow!!! a hundred reviews already?!  
  
and i'm not even close to finishing this story.  
  
^_^  
  
wow i'm really amazed.  
  
i know a lot of you.....well just about all of you were wondering about that 'key'  
  
so that's why i'm updating so soon.....  
  
enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Looks like a house key." Rei said  
  
"I bet that's exactly what it is!" Kenny said. He turned on Dizzy and began typing.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Tyson asked looking over Kenny's shoulder. Everyone grouped around him.  
  
"I have everyone of the BladeBreakers files on here somewhere, and they include addresses!" Kenny explained.  
  
"You mean you know where Kai lives? We don't even know that!" Max said.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson did, and he gave me all of yours when the team first formed." Kenny replied. "Ah ha! Found it! 769 Rolling Hills Drive, Moscow, Russia!" (I know it's a retarded address, but I just made it up. X_X)  
  
"I remember that I used to keep extra versions of Dranzer there." Kai stated.  
  
"Hey! I know! Why don't we go to Russia and get Kai a new beyblade! Then we can come back and train!" Tyson said.  
  
"But didn't Kai escape from Boris? He's IN Russia!" Hilary exclaimed raising her voice slightly.  
  
"Geez Hilary! We can go there, and then hurry back to Japan! Boris won't even know Kai was there!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah! What about it Kai? We can get Mr. Dickinson to fly us down there!" Max said.  
  
"..I....don't know." Kai was a little scared of running into Boris again.   
  
"Don't worry! We'll be out of there in the same day." Tyson said.  
  
"Well, I do want to remember again, and it's the least I can do for Dranzer...." Kai started.  
  
"Okay! I'll call Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson cheered and ran over to the phone once again.  
  
20 minutes later, Mr. Dickinson knocked on the front door.  
  
Hilary let him in and he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. The BladeBreakers were already waiting for him.  
  
"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"We found Kai's house key. He says he remembers keeping extra beyblades in his house, so we were wondering if we could fly out to Russia and get them, and then fly back ASAP." Tyson said.  
  
"Russia?! But you would be putting Kai back into danger!" The elderly man exclaimed.  
  
Kai looked over at the BBA President. "It's alright. I want to remember, I want to beyblade again."  
  
"Yeah....and it would be only for a few hours. We would go straight to his house, and then back to the plane. We wouldn't stop for anything!" Rei said.  
  
Mr. Dickinson scratched his head. "I don't know about this boys. It's a risky plan."  
  
"Come on Mr. Dickinson. Don't you want Kai back on the team?" Hilary asked.  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked at the teenaged girl and sighed.  
  
"Alright. We can use my private jet. When did you want to leave."  
  
"As soon as possible!" Max and Tyson shouted together.  
  
"Tomorrow morning then. I'll pick you all up here at 8 am. Okay?"   
  
"Alright!" Everyone cheered.  
  
Hilary turned around and looked at Kai. He was still sitting on the couch but was looking attently at the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him and looking out the window.  
  
"...I just feel like we're being watched. It's probably nothing." Kai said.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yes I know it was short. I just wanted to stop here for now. this is the last chapter for a bit. I have to start writing again, so it might be a few weeks.  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
later all 


	11. Let's Go!

WOW!! more reviews!  
  
Thanks again! I really appreciate them  
  
^_^  
  
here's the next chapter...enjoy  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 7:00 am when the sunlight poured into the dojo's windows.  
  
Rei was the first to wake up. He quickly got dressed and combed his long hair before fixing it into a ponytail. Max was next to wake up. He was too drowzy to move at first, but soon he began to kick into his normal hyper state.  
  
"Kai. Wake up!" Rei shook the sleeping teen gently.   
  
He moaned and turned over, causing some pain to his arm.  
  
"Come on Kai. Mr. Dickinson will be here soon!" Rei said as the blue haired teen sat up slowly.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kai gasped and grabbed his clothes and scarf.  
  
Hilary knocked on the door about 5 minutes later. She was carrying a pink duffel bag.  
  
"Good morning Hilary." Max greeted cheerfullly.  
  
"Where's Kai, Rei and Tyson?"  
  
"Kai's somewhere, and Rei's trying to wake Tyson." Max replied.  
  
"BREAKFAST!!!" Rei's voice yelled throught the dojo, startling everyone.  
  
"Breakfast?! Where? Where?!" Tyson's voice replied suddenly.  
  
"I guess Tyson's up." Hilary said.  
  
Tyson ran past them to the kitchen where a plate of pancakes awaited them.  
  
"Morning dudes! I thought you might want some food." Tyson's grandpa chuckled as Tyson began to devour his pancakes.  
  
Kai walked in a few moments later rubbing his head and yawning.  
  
"Kai! How are you doing?" Hilary asked hugging him around the neck.  
  
"Tired. I just got to sleep 30 minutes ago."  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Hilary asked. Kai shook his head no.  
  
She led him over to the table where a plate of pancakes waited him. Hilary sat next to him and began to slowly eat hers.  
  
Kai poked at the breakfast and moved pieces around in syrup, but never ate anything.  
  
"Are you gonna eat those?" Tyson asked with his mouth full.  
  
Kai pushed his plate across the table to his teammate. "Help yourself."  
  
"Alright!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"Kai...you really need to eat." Hilary whispered.  
  
"I'll be alright." He whispered back.  
  
Just then, a car horn blew in the front.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson is here!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Come on! We'll be late!" Rei said rushing out to grab his bag.  
  
Tyson finished scarfing his plates and followed Rei and Max to his bag.  
  
"You ready?" Hilary asked holding Kai's hand.  
  
Kai softly squeezed it. "Yeah...." He paused and left her to get something out of his bag.  
  
He dug in it for a bit and finally found what he was looking for.  
  
Hilary watched as he rubbed something on his face, but the object into his bag and stand up.  
  
"Come on slowpokes!" Tyson said as Rei and Max stood by Hilary.  
  
Kai turned around slowly. His friends gasped at him for a moment. The blue triangles had once again appeared on his face. "Let's go!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, another chapter done!  
  
the next 3 chapters might be a bit boring, but I will put more action in it  
  
^_^  
  
don't forget to review! 


	12. On the Way

Thanks for all the reviews again!  
  
I'm so glad people like this story!  
  
Hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One by one the BladeBreakers stepped out of the luxurious black car as it stopped in front of the airport. Kai was the last. He turned around to help Hilary out of the back.  
  
The teammembers found their bags and continued into the airport, following Mr. Dickinson to the gate.  
  
Kai and Hilary held hands all the way, comforting each other. Hilary was just as nervous as Kai was, maybe even more! She looked up at his stoic face. He seemed calm, but she could tell he was worrying. "He looks so hott with those blue triangles." She thought to herself, grinning.  
  
The crowds of people couldn't help but stare as the world champion team walked past them, many of their gazes were directed at Kai, and the young teen clinging to his hand.  
  
Kai glanced around, but tried to ignored them. They walked past a group of girls, who seemed to get excited once they saw Kai.  
  
"Kai fans I suppose." Hilary told herself. Feeling smug, she snuggled closer to Kai, clinging to his arm.  
  
Kai was surprised and looked down at her and then to the other girls, who were now frowning.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile.  
  
Suddenly they came to the gate of the BBA's private liner.  
  
"Here we are kids! We will board in a few minutes. They are just making sure the plane's safe." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
Hilary and Kai sat down in the stiff chairs, while Tyson and Max went to find a vending machine. Kenny sat down also and began to type on his laptops as always.  
  
Whispers were beginning to arise around them again, Kai let out a tired sigh. He closed his eyes and his head fell to Hilary's shoulder. She leaned her head against his.  
  
More chatter arouse. Kai's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, startling Hilary and Rei.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei and Hilary asked at the same time.  
  
Kai ignored them and stood up. He glanced around, as if he was looking for someone.  
  
He found what he was looking for, and glared at him. A shadowy figure standing behind a large plaster column on the other side of the terminal.  
  
Kai growled, but took a step back.  
  
"Hey! You!" Rei yelled out.   
  
The figure disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Hilary asked, trying to calm Kai down.  
  
"I...I don't know.....I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Kai said almost whispering.  
  
"Alright! Our plane is ready!" Mr. Dickinson announced as he walked into the waiting area. "Where's Tyson and Max?"  
  
"Here!" Tyson and Max both exclaimed. They were carrying handfulls of snacks and sodas.  
  
Kai began to relax again. He picked up his and Hilary's bag and walked over to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
The elderly man began to lead them toward the airplane.  
  
Suddenly, 5 people rushed over to them, 2 had video cameras.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson! Are the rumors true? Is Kai Hiwatari really alive?" A woman asked shoving a microphone in the president's face.  
  
"Look! There he is!" A man exclaimed seeing Kai walk into the terminal.  
  
Mr. Dickinson held the crew back. "Quick get on the plane!" He yelled.  
  
Rei and Tyson rushed Kai out of sight, and they all boarded the plane and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson! When are you going to release Kai to the public?" The woman asked.  
  
"I have no comment, and I better not see this on TV!" Mr. Dickinson said and turned and followed his team.  
  
The elderly president of the BBA sighed as he got on the plane. A flight attendant closed the door behind him.  
  
"That was close sir." The pilot said.  
  
"Yes. Take off as soon as you're ready." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Yes sir! We'll be ready in 5 minutes." The pilot replied.  
  
Mr. Dickinson took his seat in the front of the plane. It looked like a normal airliner, but was smaller. It only had 15 seats. The seats were high quality too and were extremely comfortable.  
  
Kai sat next to Hilary in the back, Max and Tyson sat together in the front, and Rei was stuck with Kenny in the middle.  
  
Kai rested back into his seat, which leaned back slightly. He glanced out the window as the plane began to roll onto the runway.  
  
"This flight will take about 3 hours, so get some sleep if you need it." Mr. Dickinson stated looking back at his team.  
  
Kai had already fallen asleep peacefully before the plane sped up and lifted off into the air.  
  
"Sir....I've confirmed it. He's still alive. He just boarded a plane, and will be back tomorrow." A deep voice said in Russian into a cell phone.  
  
"Thank you. Continue to follow him once he gets back to Japan. We'll deal with him there." Another voice replied in the same language and hung up.  
  
"Hahaha! Kai you fool! You should of never escaped from me! I will find you, and we will meet again!" The voice continued laughing into the dark night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter completed!  
  
don't forget to review!!! 


	13. Return to Russia

Again...thanks for all the reviews...  
  
here's the next chapter  
  
enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Master Kai...Master Kai!" A soothing female voice cooed.  
  
The figure nudged the blue haired head. The teen moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"D...Dranzer?" Kai asked softly.  
  
"Master Kai....I've missed you so." The majestic phoenix said, snuggling her head against her master's chest.  
  
Kai placed a hand around his bit-beast's neck. "Me too Dranzer. I can't believe I almost forgot you....and I'm sorry....I left you....and you were almost destroyed." Kai nuzzled his face in Dranzer's feathers, hiding his tears.  
  
"It wasn't your fault master." The phoenix placed her wing around Kai to comfort him.  
  
Sobs shook the teenage boy's body. The red phoenix began to sing a beautiful song. This song had comforted Kai all his life, when his parents were killed, and on those cold dark sleepless nights in the abbey.  
  
"You must be strong now. Stronger than ever! Danger is coming to you and your friends. They will attack when you least expect it, and they will strike soon! You must not forget who your friends are. You must try and remember! Soon they will all be counting on you."  
  
His cries eventually subsided. "Thank you Dranzer, for never leaving my side. I will try my best, I won't give up!"  
  
"I will always be with you, and so will that young woman. She loves you very much, and I believe you do too."  
  
"Hilary?" Kai smiled and the thought of her in his arms.  
  
"Yes. You do love her alot! Take care of her Kai, protect her like you would me." Dranzer flew up into the sky.  
  
"I will! I will protect protect her! I will never leave her side!" Kai yelled up to his phoenix.  
  
The fire bird smiled and nodded and then disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Though I have fallen, I will rise!" Kai told himself.  
  
"Kai?" A familiar voice echoed through his head. "Kai?"  
  
Kai opened his eyes slowly, as the sound of engines humming woke him up fully.  
  
He sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You were having a dream." Hilary said.  
  
"And a good dream at that." Kai thought to himself recalling what happened.  
  
"We are landing in 2 minutes in Moscow." Hilary added.  
  
Kai looked out the window. Saint Ives Cathedral was directly below the wing tip.  
  
"Wow!" Hilary gasped looking over Kai's shoulder.  
  
The plane landed smoothly on the runway, and slowed to a complete stop close to the airport. A black car was waiting for them.  
  
Once it was safe to get up, everyone got their bags and put on their coats. Mr. Dickinson had given Kai a new coat, that was blue to match the facepaint on his cheeks.  
  
"Try to cover yourself as much as possible." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
Kai nodded and pulled the large hood over his head and headed off the plane.  
  
Kenny, Max, Rei, Tyson, Hilary and Kai all got inside the warm car. Mr. Dickinson got in the passenger side and the driver began to pull away from the airport.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yes i know it was kindof short, but oh well  
  
don't forget to review! 


	14. Home Again

Thanks for all the reviews people!!!  
  
This chapter is a little longer than the last one  
  
enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It began to snow as the black car pulled up to the side of Kai's old house. The house was located in between a large apartment complex and another office building to the side.  
  
The whole area looked as it had been abandoned long ago, not one sign of life was visible.  
  
"Nice neighborhood." Tyson muddlered and everyone got out of the car.  
  
Kai looked around. The whole area had a gloomy feeling to it, almost like a ghost town.  
  
The wind began to blow, and it felt as if the temperature had dropped 10 degrees in the past minute.  
  
"Let's get inside." Kenny said shivering.  
  
Everyone but Kai seemed completely frozen by the time they had reached the porch.  
  
His house was a light brown color, built of bricks. It had 3 windows in the front, one had been cracked, but not completely broken. The door was a dark red, but the paint was chipping off, and you could barely see any color left.  
  
Kai took the key out of his pocket and held it to the doorknob. His hand began to shake violently, making it impossible for the key to enter the keyhole.  
  
"It's okay Kai. We're here for you." Hilary said placing her hand on his.  
  
"Yeah! That's right! What ever's in there, we'll face it together!" Tyson said placing his hand on Hilary's.  
  
"Yeah!" The rest of the team joined in, each placing their hand on Kai's.  
  
Kai took a deep breath and his hand steadied. "Thank you." He slid the key into the hole and turned it left. The lock popped.   
  
He pulled out the key and turned the knob. The door resisted a bit, but he managed to push it open. It squeaked in protest as it's rusty hinges were forced to move.  
  
Everyone stepped inside, and looked around.  
  
Natural light filled the room. Everything was covered in dust and spiderwebs. The house obviously had no one living in it for over 3 years! There was a couch under the windows, a coffee table, and a small TV on the other side. The room opened up into a small kitchenett, with only a refrigerator, a small stove, and a sink were. Some pictures on the wall caught Hilary's eye. Wiping the dust from one, she saw a picture of Kai and the BladeBreakers from the Asian Tournament, and another of a red headed, Russian looking boy, about the age of 10. Kai was standing next to him. Both were smiling. They continued to explored the dusty rooms, until Rei came across what they were looking for.  
  
"In here!" He called. Everyone followed him into a different room.  
  
It was a little darker than the living room, but you could still see. It had a full sized bed in the middle, still neatly made up, and next to it was a dresser. On the far wall, under a window, was a display case, the glass fogged up with dirt.  
  
Kai gasped as he recongized the case, and went right over to it. Using the sleeve of his jacket, he rubbed the grime away from the glass, exposing 2 new beyblades!  
  
"There they are!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"How do you open it?" Rei asked.  
  
Everyone except Kai looked around for a key or something to open the case when suddenly and loud crash broke the silence. Kai had shoved his elbow through the glass, shattering it completely.  
  
Inside where many different beyblades, some from when he was young and before he had Dranzer.  
  
He dug around until his hand came upon what he was searching for. He pulled out a brand new, clean beyblade. It was a metalic crimson blue color, with red swirls on it. On the side of the attack ring it read Dranzer G. It's metal shined in the faint sunlight that managed to get through the dirty windows.  
  
"Wow! That's a wicked blade Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Kai dug in his pocket once more and pulled out Dranzer's bit chip.  
  
"Time to return you to where you belong my friend." He said mentally.  
  
The chip clicked as it snapped into the top of the beyblade.  
  
Kai stood up and stared at it. Everyone gathered around looking at the new blade.  
  
Kai had polished Dranzer's bit chip a bit, restoring it's shine and removing a few scratches. It looked almost brand new!  
  
"Come on everyone! We have to go!" Mr. Dickinson's voice suddenly cried out.  
  
Kai pocketed his beyblade and pulled his hood up again as everyone rushed out. Kai took a look at his home once more before locking the door again.  
  
"Maybe one day I can come back, fix this place up, and live in peace." He said to himself.   
  
He stepped down into the black car and stared back as they drove away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
did this chpater seem corny? just wondering   
  
lol  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
I will have more beyblading action in the next chapter...promise, and i'll try to make it longer  
  
^_^  
  
ja ne! 


	15. Reteaching Kai

alright! This chapter took forever to write!  
  
and it has beyblade action! Not sure if it's any good though. I'm not too good with righting action. oh well  
  
^_^ i know this story was getting kindof boring yeah?  
  
anyways, I desided to go ahead and post this chapter, because i'll forget about it and then people would get mad.  
  
well then, here's the next chapter!  
  
enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late at night when the BladeBreakers stepped off the airplane. Tyson yawned and almost tripped down the stairs!  
  
Mr. Dickinson had his car waiting for them. He didn't want to repeat the episode with reporters. He would announce Kai alive once he had gotten better and his safety confirmed.  
  
Everyone got inside the warm car and headed back to Tyson's neighborhood.  
  
The driver stopped infront of Hilary's house and let her out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride! Good night!" Hilary waved.  
  
"Good night!" Everyone replied as the car drove down the street to Tyson's house.  
  
Everyone got out and thanked Mr. Dickinson, then went inside to go to bed.  
  
The next morning: (8 am)  
  
Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny and Kai were down at the neighborhood park. Not alot of people were there today, and the whole park had beyblade dishes all over. It was a breezy day, but warm.  
  
"Alright Kai, here you go!" Tyson said handing his captain his old beyblade launcher.  
  
Kai took it and started at it for a moment. Memories started coming back.  
  
Stepping up to the dish, he took out Dranzer and hooked the beyblade up to the base and slowly got into his launching stance. A wind picked up blowing Kai's scarf to his left side. Kai closed his eyes to sense his surroundings.  
  
"It's all familiar." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Good!" Tyson smiled. He readied Dragoon over the dish and prepared to launch.  
  
"Alright! 3................2................1.............let it rip!" Rei shouted.  
  
Kai grunted as he pulled the ripcord hard. His arm began to ache again, but he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Let's go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled out as his blade circled Kai's.  
  
"Just relax Kai, tell Dranzer what to do and rely on your instints." Rei said.  
  
"Come on Dranzer! Attack!" Kai commanded his blade.  
  
The blue and red blade sped forward and collided with the white beyblade.  
  
"Pretty good Kai." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Don't give up!" Kai told Dranzer. The mighty phoenix rose from her beyblade to face the dragon.  
  
"It looks like Dranzer has fully recovered!" Dizzi exclaimed.  
  
"Dragoon! Victory Tornado Attack!" Tyson called.  
  
Suddenly, a great wind picked up as the blue dragon rose up from his beyblade. The wind became stronger, and a small tornado formed in the beyblade stadium.  
  
Kai gasped as the wind headed for Dranzer. The beyblades collided and Dranzer was sent flying above the arena.  
  
Max, Kenny and Rei gasped.  
  
"Dranzer! Flame Sabre!" Kai yelled to his bit beast.  
  
Flames began to emit from the blue beyblade and then plunged down into the middle of the tornado, creating a wind mixed with fire.  
  
"Ahh!" Kai gasped shielding his face with his arm from the heat.  
  
Everyone watching retreated a few feet back so they wouldn't be burned.  
  
The wind suddenly died down to reveal the 2 beyblades. They were still spinning!  
  
"Amazing! Nothing could still be spinning after that!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"You're right chief, but this is Kai and Tyson we're talking about." Dizzi said.  
  
The 2 beyblades hit eachother a couple of times and then knocked eachother out of the stadium and into their master's hands.  
  
Kai gasped as Dranzer flew into his hand and managed to catch it. He wasn't really expecting it.  
  
"Looks like Dranzer's back to her old self and stronger than ever!" Max said.  
  
"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be down here?!" A female voice yelled out, somewhat angery.  
  
Kai turned around. Hilary was running over. She stopped in front of the beyblade dish and braced herself on her knees, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I've been running all over the place trying to find you guys. Your grandpa didn't even know where you were!" She panted.  
  
"Hey Hilary! Kai just tied with Tyson!" Max said, changing the subject.  
  
"Really?!" She looked at Kai, who was also breathing hard from the loss of energy.   
  
"That's great!" She threw her arms around Kai's neck, not caring about what the others thought.  
  
Kai blushed but hugged her back.  
  
The others began to snicker, which was Hilary's que to stop.  
  
"Hey! I know! Why don't you battle me next?" Hilary said, pulling out her beyblade.  
  
"Geez Hilary, he just got done with a battle. Don't you think he should rest a bit? Plus, you're no match for Kai!" Tyson said.  
  
"Your on!" Kai replied to Hilary. "I don't need to rest. I'm fine."  
  
"Huh? Well.....okay then." Tyson said.  
  
Kai walked back to the dish again, and Hilary walked to the other side.  
  
"3!............"  
  
"Get ready Kai."  
  
"2!............"  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"1!............"  
  
"Let it rip!" Kai and Hilary both called out, releasing their beyblades into the arena.  
  
Kai's beyblade followed Hilary's purple one until it finally caught up and slammed in against the wall of the stadium.  
  
"Zippo!" Hilary cried out to her bitbeast.  
  
A large lion-like rose out of her beyblade, it's fur covered in a purple fire. It roared at Kai's phoenix and prepared to pounce.  
  
Kai's eyes widened at the sight of her bitbeast. He was amazed she had one.  
  
"Attack Dranzer!" Hilary called out.  
  
Kai snapped out of his dream state and avoided Hilary's attack.  
  
Kai smirked. "Pretty good." His old self shining through.  
  
"Dranzer! Attack Zippo! Fire Arrow!"  
  
The blue beyblade became surrounded by fire once again and headed straight for Hilary's blade.  
  
"Oh no! He's too fast!" Hilary gasped as the fire blade contacted with hers, sending it out of the ring and into the grass.  
  
Hilary stood there for a moment, stunned. "I lost again." She sank to her knees.  
  
Kai picked up his beyblade and went to fetch hers. He then went over to her side and placed his arm around her.  
  
"Here." He dropped her beyblade into her hands. "You did great! I can't wait to battle you again."  
  
Hilary looked up into his smiling face. She grinned and nodded her head. "Right!"  
  
"That was an awesome battle you guys!" Max said as Rei, Tyson, and Kenny came over.  
  
"I recorded it all!" Kenny said happily.  
  
"And I'm beginning to remember everything." Kai said.  
  
"Alright! We've got our captian back!" Tyson cheered.   
  
Suddenly, a loud groaning sound was heard. "Sorry, that's my stomach. Let's go get some food!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Everyone moaned.  
  
"Yeah...now that I think about it, I'm kindof hungery too." Rei and Max both agreed.  
  
Everyone began to walk out of the park, when a black van passed by and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hey! What gives!?" Tyson exclaimed as 2 men stepped out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
if people seem interested, i'll post some stats on Zippo later. I've been thinking of doing illustrations for this story and posting them on my website. If that ever happens, I'll let you know.  
  
don't forget to review!!! i bet most of you already know what's going to happen. ^_^ 


	16. Abduction

Hello again! Thank you for all of the GREAT reviews!  
  
I haven't had a chance to finish Zippo's stats yet, so I will probably post them next chapter.   
  
but I'll gonna talk about Zippo for a little bit now.  
  
Zippo is a female lion. (I'm drawing a picture now and I'll post it sometime in the near future on my website so I won't bother describing her appearance) She's accually based on my cat, who's name is Zip. The name has NOTHING to do with the lighter LOL but it is a weird name I know. ^_^ I came up with that name for my cat because she can zip around super fast and we can't catch her!  
  
I'll explain everything in detail later...sorry about the wait.  
  
anyway....  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no!" Kai gasped taking a few steps backwards.  
  
"Kai! What's wrong?" Rei asked looking back.  
  
Kai's eyes were dilated and his whole face was striken with fear and dread.  
  
"I.....I know who those guys are!" Kai exclaimed taking more steps back.  
  
The 2 men chuckled  
  
"Who are they Kai?" Hilary asked.  
  
"They're the ones that hit me with their car, and then took me to BioVolt!" Kai began to shake.  
  
Hilary hugged him, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yes. That's right. And we're hear to take you back." One said with a thick Russian accent.  
  
Kai clentched his teeth and balled his hands into fists.  
  
"You're not taking him anywhere!" Hilary shouted back, stepping in front of Kai.  
  
"Yeah! You'll have to get through all of us first!" Tyson added as everyone stepped in front of Hilary.  
  
Kenny was accually behind Kai.  
  
"Kenny. I want you to run and get help." Kai whispered looking down at him.  
  
"Bu..bu..bu..but Kai!" Kenny stammered, somewhat scared of what might happen.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get away safely. Ready? Go!" Kai pushed Kenny away from the group and he began to run as fast as he could out of the park.  
  
"Hey! You little rat!" The men began to rush after him.  
  
"Not so fast!" Kai yelled out and punched one of the men in the face, breaking his sunglasses.  
  
He fell to the ground sat there in pain, holding his bleeding nose. "What are you waiting for? Go get him!" He yelled in Russian to his accomplise.  
  
The man nodded and went to go get Kenny, but Kai jumped out in front of him and brought a knee to the man's stomach.  
  
Air left the man's lungs. "You....little..."  
  
"AH!" Kai cried out as the other man grabbed him from behind. "Forget about the small one, he's the one we came for. Quick! Knock him out!"  
  
Kai struggled trying to get free. The other Russian began to punch him in the stomach, causing Kai to cough out blood again.  
  
"Hey! Stop it! You'll kill him!" Hilary cried out jumping on the attacker's back and hitting him in the head with all her strenght.  
  
This surprised the 2 Russians, and Kai was able to get free. He landed a backsided kick to the man's head, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
The other man had picked Hilary off him and threw her. Kai rushed to catch her. She landed in his arms, throwing them both to the ground.  
  
"You okay?" He asked Hilary.  
  
All she could do was nodd a yes.  
  
By this time, the other BladeBreakers had joined in the fight.  
  
The man Kai had immoblized pressed a button on his watch. The back doors of the van opened and 2 more men came out, but they were armed with tranquilizer guns!  
  
They fired at Max and Rei, and they fell motionless to the ground. Tyson was next, and then they aimed at Kai and Hilary.  
  
"Hit Hiwatari a couple times, he'll be hard to get down." The man said to the 2 with the guns.  
  
Hilary gasped with fear.  
  
The 2 men fired, and Kai shielded Hilary with his body, holding her close to his chest.  
  
The darts went into his back, and Kai grunted in pain.  
  
"Oh no Kai!" Hilary gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should of had you go with Kenny." Kai mumbled, going numb.  
  
"I would never leave you." Hilary whispered back.  
  
"Again!" 2 more darts were fired at Kai. One pierced his back again, the other landed in the back of his leg.  
  
Kai fell forward a bit before he caught himself. He was forcing himself to stay conscious. Tears formed in Hilary's eyes.  
  
The men drew closer. One hit Kai on the side of his head with the butt of the gun, knocking him away from Hilary.  
  
"No! Leave her alone!" Kai yelled out in Russian, extending his hand, trying to reach Hilary.   
  
Blood began to leak out of his skull, where the man's gun had hit him, and darkness clouded his vision. Kai soon fell unconscious.  
  
The two men chuckled a bit. Hilary began to cry, and soon passed out before the men could sedate her.  
  
The other 2 men had recovered by now, and were picking up the other Beyblader's sleeping bodies and placing them inside the van.  
  
Sirens began to sound close by.  
  
"Crap! That runt called the police!" One man exclaimed in Russian picking up Kai's wounded body and slinging him over his shoulder. "Hurry and get the girl! Let's get out of here!"  
  
The other man picked up Hilary's small body and ran over to the van and got in the back. The man carrying Kai tossed him in to the other man and ran around to the driving seat.  
  
The van roared to life, and screeched out of the park, seconds before the police arrived with Kenny and Mr. Dickinson.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you're wondering why I didn't have Hilary go and get help instead of Kenny, it's because I really don't like Kenny...and I mean I REALLY don't like him at ALL!!! in fact, I think I hate him. So I desided to take him out of the story for a bit  
  
^_^  
  
sorry to all those....kenny fans....if there are any. no offense  
  
so........don't forget to review!!! 


	17. Hilary Meets Kai's Nightmare

Hey again! thanks for all the reviews! 166?! wow!  
  
here's the next chapter.  
  
oh and I'm going to have Rei, Tyson, and Max in soon...maybe the next 2 chapters..but they will be in this story. It's hard not to focus on Kai and Hilary..lol!! ^_^  
  
but the othe BladeBreakers won't be left out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary moaned as she woke up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked herself. She then realized the ground below her was moving, and someone was carrying her!  
  
She found that her arms were bound behind her back, and a stong arm was around her waist, holding her off the ground. She managed to look up and caught a glimps of the man carrying her. It was the man that had his nose broken by Kai. In the man's left arm was a sleeping Tyson, still under the effects of the tranquilizer.  
  
She gasped. She looked in front of her to see another man with an unconscious Kai slung over his shoulder. His arms were also tied behind him, and drops of blood dripped periodically from his mouth. She figured the others were behind her. They were being carried towards a large building she had never seen before. To her right was a wooden pole with chains hanging from it. She started to squirm in the man's grip.  
  
"Great. She's awake." The man holding her said in Russian.  
  
"Let's get them inside before they all wake up." An other said.  
  
"Let me go!" Hilary cried out.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like you got a feisty one." A different voice said.  
  
Hilary stopped struggling and looked in front of her. A tall man, with weird goggles over his eyes was walking toward them.  
  
The man holding her let her down on the ground so she could stand, but he held on to her shoulders.  
  
The tall man walked up to her and looked down in her eyes, sending chills right through her body.  
  
Hilary looked away. Something was definatly wrong with this man. She heard him chuckle and then he turned away and focused his attention to the man holding Kai.  
  
"So, you managed to put him down?"   
  
"Yes sir. Took a while, but a hit to the head did the job." The man replied bringing Kai off his shoulder.  
  
The other man grabbed a lock of the blue grey hair and pulled his head back so he could see his face.  
  
The man chuckled seeing Kai. The right side of his face was caked in blood, and a small trickle of it ran out from his mouth.   
  
"My my. You've gotten weaker Kai."  
  
At the sound of that voice, Kai squirmed in his sleep and moaned.  
  
"Who are you!?" Hilary demanded.  
  
The man looked at her. After a moment, he smiled and walked over to her again. He bent down and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. As much as Hilary tried to resist, she was forced to look in the lens of his strange goggles.  
  
"My name is Boris. Welcome to my abbey."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yes, a short chapter this time....next one is longer i think....  
  
i'm going to make Hilary braver as time goes on, someone was wondering i think...  
  
don't forget to review! 


	18. Back in Hell

Alright! The next chapter!   
  
Oh! I also created a website where I'm going to be posting illustrations for this and other stories! There is only one picture up now, and that's of Zippo. Which leads me to a question...should I change her name? It is really corny I know...the whole thing! So I need to know.....  
  
Visit my FanFiction Profile to get to the website!  
  
so.....here's the next chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary was led down a dark hallway inside the abbey.   
  
Kai and the others had disappeared and she had no clue were they were. She could only hope that they were all alright.  
  
She passed many different rooms, and saw many different people her age practicing beyblading. As they went deeper into the building, the darker and colder it got. Hilary shivered and crossed her arms, trying to keep warm.  
  
"We can't be in Japan anymore." She said to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she heard some comotion from inside a room. Someone was yelling in Russian, and from the sound of things, a fight had started. After a few moments, she recongized the voice.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary cried out. The guard behind her suddenly began to push her further down the hallway as far from the room as possible.  
  
"Kai! Can you hear me!?" She called out again, stuggling against the guard. Suddenly the yelling turned into cries of pain, and then after a few minutes, everything was silent again.  
  
Tears formed in Hilary's eyes, knowing Kai was going through some kind of torture.  
  
The gaurd said something in Russian to her and pushed her down the hallway and into a cell and the very end. He closed the iron bar door and locked it and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
Hilary sat down on the dirty cot and curled her knees up to her chest trying to keep warm. She tried to stop herself from crying, but it was no use. She glanced around the dark room. In one corner, someone had used some kind of stone to scratch in tally marks, probably some kind of calendar. Next to it on the left was two pairs of chains with cuffs at the end. They connected into the dark stone wall. On the other walls, dark, old blood covered small parts of the stone.  
  
Hilary became even more scared. What had happened in there before?  
  
"Kai...where are you?" Hilary buried her face into her knees and began to cry more.   
  
"Welcome back Kai. I was surprised how far you got away from us. All the way to Japan on foot! An amazing feat, but nothing less than expected of you Kai." Boris said.  
  
"How did you know?" Kai spit out some blood. He had regained consciousness not to long ago, and had fought against his captors when they tried to tie him down. Kai fought a losing battle and ended up strapped onto a chair, similar to ones you find in a dentist's office, and was hooked up to a couple of machines and wires stuck out from all parts of his body. His arms and legs were tied down to the chair, and a strap held his torso down.  
  
Men in labcoats were bandaging up his wounds on his head and re-stiching the cut on his chest, causing great pain to Kai.   
  
"Oh I had connections. Your limo driver, who even Dickinson didn't even realize, and the man you saw at the airport, not to mention a few others you didn't even see. They were all looking for you the day you escaped. I thought you might go back to find you're weak little friends."  
  
Kai suddenly cried out in pain as a thick needle slid through his skin, bringing the wound on his chest to a close.  
  
"You have gotten weaker Kai. You would never admit pain before." Boris said looking Kai straight in the eyes. Memories began to flood back into Kai's head.  
  
Kai's crimson eyes glared at his old trainer. "What do you want with me this time!?" He demanded, almost yelling.  
  
"I never got my revenge. And I learned that a job wasn't finished." Boris looked at the man that had the broken nose. He had a bandage across his nose, the bleeding had stopped, but it had swollen to the size of a kiwi fruit! He looked down at the grey stone floor ashaimed. "Dranzer was suppost to be destroyed! But...she wasn't!" Boris picked up the blue beyblade from the table and looked at it.  
  
Kai struggled against his restraints. "No!"  
  
One of the men in the labcoat injected a needle into Kai's neck, releasing an unknown fluid into his veins.  
  
Kai's body suddenly went numb. "W...what...did...you...do to......me?!" Kai demanded as he began to lose control of his body.  
  
"Just a little substance we've been testing. It should keep you out of my hair for a while. Hopefully it won't kill you." Boris's words dripped with sacrasm. Taking Dranzer with him, he left the room and disappeared outside.  
  
Kai's whole body ached with pain now. Whatever they put in him was amplifing his pain. He suddenly felt cold, and began to shiver violently.  
  
One of the technitions began to undo Kai's restraints. The guard with the broken nose came over and heaved Kai on his shoulder and left the room.  
  
He carried the wounded teen down the dark hallway, causing some gasps from the few children inside different cells. They all knew who Kai was. He entered another hallway, that was completely empty and went to the last cell, where a teenaged girl sat.  
  
Hilary looked up and scooted back toward the cold wall as the man entered the cell, with a body over his shoulder. She gasped as the Russian man plopped the motionless body on the ground. Kai cried out in pain as he hit the floor. It felt as if he was landing on knives.  
  
The man grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the wall. He then took the chains and locked them around Kai's wrists.  
  
Kai sunk to the floor in pain, gasping for air. The man said something to him in Russian and then left, locking the iron door behind him.  
  
Hilary jumped off the dirty mat and rushed to Kai's side.  
  
"Oh my god Kai! What did they do to you?!" Hilary asked as she knelt down and pushed his upper body back off his knees so he could breath.  
  
He cried out in pain at her touch, making Hilary jump with shock.  
  
"They.....put something......in...me....and...took.....he took..." Kai started. He could barely talk.  
  
"Shhh....don't talk now." Tears formed in Hilary's eyes again.  
  
"I...thought......I told you.....not to cry...." Kai forced his eyes open to look at her again.  
  
Hilary gave a short laugh before bursting out into tears. She wanted desperatly to cry into his chest, but knew it would hurt him more. Her head hung low as sobs shook her body.  
  
Kai's arms reached out shakily toward her and pulled her into a hug. His body screamed out to him in pain, but he beared it. He wanted to hold her. "Shh....everything will be alright."  
  
"No Kai! I'll hurt you!" Hilary said as Kai pulled her to his chest.  
  
Kai smiled down on her, trying to hide all the pain, but Hilary could see it clearly.  
  
"We'll all get out of here soon. I've done it before many times. I won't let Boris hurt you or anyone." Kai said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Kai..." Hilary sniffled.  
  
Kai leaned over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pain shot up into his head the instant their lips touched, but he ignored it. Hilary was surprised at first, but eventually returned it. After a few moments, she realized that Kai must be in servere pain now and began to pull away.  
  
"You'll hurt yourself Kai!" Hilary argued.  
  
Kai opened his crimson eyes. "I love you..." He said softly, and then fell unconscious.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!!!  
  
some people were mentioning what they wanted to happen to Boris...don't worry...I've got plans for him  
  
muahaha!  
  
^_^ 


	19. Growing Rage

Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews! over 200 already!!!!  
  
Thank you so much!  
  
I've been thinking on changing Zippo's name. I don't like it that much anymore. So I was thinking of changing it to Murasaki which means purple in japanese....i think...but anyway, if people like that, I'll change it but I'm open to suggestions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19 : Growing Rage  
  
"Hey! Let us out!" Tyson yelled as he banged against the metal door.  
  
Rei, Max and Tyson were all inside a stone room, similar to the other cells, but instead of cast iron bars, there was only a door that lead to the outside hallway.  
  
"Give up already Tyson! No one is going to come." Rei said calmly, getting tired of Tyson's pounding. He had been doing that for at least 10 minutes now, and it was giving him a headache. Rei was seated on the floor next to Max, and both were trying to figure a way to escape.  
  
"AHH!! I can't take it anymore!" Tyson yelled grabbing his head and sitting down next to Max. "What about Kai and Hilary?! Who knows what happened to them!"  
  
"I know, but I think Kai can take care of himself. I just hope Hilary's with him." Rei said.  
  
Crude laughter interupted the small group.  
  
"Hello again, BladeBreakers." An angry voice sounded, putting alot of hate into the team's name.  
  
"Boris!" Rei called out, recongizing the voice.  
  
A picture of a face came up on a large screen hanging over the doorway. After a few moments, it began to focus, and Boris's face came over the screen.  
  
The BladeBreakers jumped up from where they were sitting, as if to prepare for a fight.  
  
"I had a feeling you were behind this!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"What have you done with our friends?!" Rei demanded. Boris only chuckled.  
  
"Oh don't worry, they are being well taken care of. And I have something special cooked up for you 3 later on. If you corropurate now, you're friends won't be hurt." Boris replied before the video faded out and the door opened. 4 men came in.  
  
Tyson, Max and Rei let the men tie their hands behind them and lead them out of the room. They didn't want to risk Kai or Hilary being hurt. They would have to figure out a plan later.  
  
Hilary and Kai woke up with a start when a guard came in yelling at them in Russian. Kai was still against the wall, and Hilary had fallen asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. The guard was carrying a cattle prod and hit Kai across the face with it, cutting his cheek slightly. Hilary let out a surprised scream and jumped back against the wall. Another guard came in and held another prod to her neck.  
  
"Do anything and I'll shock her!" The guard told Kai in Russian.  
  
Kai growled and glared at him but obeyed. He couldn't bare to see Hilary get hurt. The other guard unlocked his cuffs and tied his hands behind his back with twine.  
  
The substance that Kai was injected with had mellowed out a little, but was still causing Kai to have trouble moving and breathing.  
  
The man pulled Kai up into a standing position and pushed him out of the cell. Kai stubbled and hit the wall, but managed to stay upright.  
  
The other guard had tied Hilary's hands in the same way as Kai, and pushed her out with him.  
  
The two guards led the two teens down the hallway and toward the center of the abbey.  
  
Kai swayed as he walked, and would slow down, causing the guard to jab him in the back with his prod.  
  
They walked past a room that had glass walls. Kids a little younger than Kai were in training.   
  
"Crap." Kai said under his breath.  
  
Some of the trainees stopped and looked over at the two teens who were being escorted down the hall. Kai didn't look at them, but could see them pointing and talking in the corner of his eye. One person did make him look though. The person had bright firey red hair. Kai's eyes widen as he recongized the boy.  
  
"Tala?" Kai said outloud. He stopped in his tracks, causing the guard to bump into him. Kai held his ground.  
  
The red headed boy's eyes also widened, recongizing the blue haired teen. He walked over to the glass wall as the guard was trying to get Kai to move.  
  
"That boy..." Hilary thought.  
  
"Tala!" Kai yelled out as loud as he could. He then yelled something in what sounded like French. The guard was trying to get Kai out of view.  
  
"Move it now!" The guard demanded.  
  
Kai yelled out to Tala again. Tala nodded his head, understanding what Kai said. Kai smiled before he was pushed around another corner.  
  
Kai and Hilary were finally forced into a large room with a high ceiling. The walls were a smooth stone, and painted a silvery grey. In the center of the room was a large beyblade dish, and many machines lined the walls.  
  
"Kai! Hilary!" Familiar voices cried out. On one side of the giant dish 3 poles petruded out of the floor and Max, Tyson and Rei were tied to each one. Their arms tied behind the back of the pole.  
  
Hilary and Kai were led over to the other side, were 3 more poles waited. The guards tied Kai on the far right and Hilary next to him.  
  
The man that bound Kai looked him in the face and said something to him. Kai growled and spit out blood in his face.  
  
The man yelled out in Russian and wiped the blood from his face and punched Kai in the face.  
  
Blood splattered on the floor next to Kai. The man brought his hand up to punch him again, when Boris stepped in.  
  
"Enough!" He yelled out, his voice echoing.  
  
The man obeyed and stepped aside, joining the other guard in the back of the room.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Rei asked Hilary and Kai.  
  
"I'm fine...but Kai...." Hilary said looking over at Kai. Kai had an angry look on his face, almost frightening, and was glaring intently at Boris.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai didn't seem to hear anything.  
  
Boris walked past him, chuckling. He then looked at Hilary, who looked somewhat confused and slightly scared.  
  
Boris gave a short laugh as he walked around Kai and stood beside him. He ruffled Kai's blue hair a bit. Kai turned his head and tried to bit his old tormentor's hand, but Boris managed to pull away just in time. Kai's eyes flashed a brilliant red in anger as he continued to glare up at the older man. Boris frowned and took a couple steps backward away from the angry teen, for her knew what would happen if Kai became completely enraged, and it scared him.  
  
Boris quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.  
  
"I have a special treat for all of you..." He glanced at Kai again, who still hadn't taken his glaring eyes off of him. ".....the destruction...of Dranzer!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review and tell me if you like Murasaki or a different name! 


	20. Fly Phoenix, Fly!

hello everyone...again.  
  
thanks for all the great reviews! ^_^  
  
Hilary's getting 'brave' in this chapter, and will be for a couple others too!  
  
oh! and I realized that this story might be long....like over 25. I hope everyone doesn't mind.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai's eyes widened at what Boris said. He stuggled in his bindings.  
  
The other team members gasped in shock and immediatly tried to get free.  
  
"You monster! You can't do that!" Hilary called out.  
  
Boris smirked at her and snapped his fingers. Instantly a man in the corner pressed a button on a machine and Kai's blue beyblade flew out into the dish.  
  
"With this little device, we can make Dranzer come out of hiding. Any minute now." Boris said looking over at the beeping machine.  
  
A bright light emerged from Kai's beyblade.   
  
"No Dranzer! Go back in! Don't come out!" Kai yelled to his bitbeast, but to no avail.  
  
Dranzer rose from her beyblade and looked around for her enemy, but found none. She looked down and saw Rei, Tyson and Max, and then looked to her other side to see her master.  
  
She chirped, excited to see Kai, but then quickly relized that something was wrong. Kai and his friends were tied up, and Kai looked distressed.  
  
"Dranzer! Quick! Get out of here!" Kai called up to his phoenix.  
  
Dranzer flew over toward Kai and landed on the edge of the dish. She leaned over and brushed her face against Kai's cheek. Kai rubbed his face against his bitbeast's red feathers.  
  
"You have to leave me now. You'll be destroyed! Go! Get out of here!" Kai yelled at the phoenix.  
  
"I can't leave you!" Dranzer replied, tears forming in her golden eyes.  
  
"Dranzer! I order you to leave!" Kai told her sternly, looking in the phoenix's eyes with a serious look.  
  
Dranzer felt like she was being torn in two. She couldn't leave her master, but then again, she couldn't disobey him.  
  
"How sweet." Boris commented, his voice full of sarcasm. "Do it now!"  
  
The man standing by the machine nodded his head and pressed a couple more buttons. A net formed up above the beyblade dish, a net of electricity. It was specially designed to capture bitbeasts and disable them.  
  
Dranzer, and the BladeBreakers all looked up and watched the net fall on the red phoenix.  
  
The majestic bird cried out in pain as the net formed around her body, pinning her to the dish.  
  
"DRANZER!" Kai cried out over the noise. "STOP IT NOW!"  
  
Dranzer frailed about, trying to get her wings free so she could fly away.  
  
Hilary, Kai and the rest of the BladeBreakers struggled also against their bindings. They needed to save Dranzer!  
  
Hilary had gotten her ropes loose enough and was able to slip free. She ran over to the control panel and pushed the man out of the way. Boris and the other guards ran over to her as she was trying to figure out which button to push.  
  
"Hilary!" Everyone yelled out as one of the guards came behind her and picked her off the ground.  
  
"No!" She cried and immediatly squirmed to get out of the man's grip. She looked down at the machine and saw a red button. Using the heel of her foot, she slamed the button down, hoping it was the off switch.  
  
"No!" Boris cried out.  
  
The electric net faded away slowly, and Dranzer spread out her wings and took flight.  
  
"Dranzer! Fly away! Now! Don't come back!" Kai yelled up.  
  
With tears in her eyes, the phoenix nodded her head and broke through the ceiling and disappeared into the cloudy sky.  
  
Everyone including Boris stared up into the enormous skylight the firebird had just created. Kai smiled and closed his eyes in relief. "She can find help now. I hope she isn't hurt." He thought.  
  
"Blast! She got away. You little brat!" Boris yelled looking at Hilary who was still in the guard's grip. She only glared back at him.  
  
Boris frowned. She was acting like Kai did. He growled and slapped her across the face.  
  
Hilary cried out slightly, her cheek burning.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Kai, Max, Rei and Tyson all yelled out.  
  
"You touch her one more time and I'll kill you!" Kai called to Boris.  
  
Boris smirked. "So Kai does have feelings for this girl...this could prove useful." He thought to himself. "Take those 4 away. I want to....speak with Kai."  
  
The guard carried Hilary out the room. 2 more guards came over and cut Tyson, Rei, and Max loose from their poles and ushered them out the room, following the other guard and Hilary, leaving Kai with Boris alone.  
  
Boris walked over to Kai.  
  
"Your plan failed again. You'll never get Dranzer now." Kai said plainly.  
  
A man followed Boris over with a tray. The tray held a single bottle and an empty shot.  
  
Kai's eyes widened at the sight of that needle. He was sure it was the same stuff they put in him before. Boris took the bottle and the needle and filled up the shot.   
  
Grabbing Kai's hair, he tilted his head to one side and aimed the needle for his neck. As much as Kai fought against it, the needle penetrated his skin, and the liquid was once again injected into his body.  
  
Kai suddenly felt light headed again, and his body began to tremble. He wasn't even going to bother asking what it was again. He knew they wouldn't tell him. His vision became dark, and the last thing he saw was Boris's unhappy face, frowning at him. Then, everything went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review! 


	21. The Secret Room

hello again...thank you for all of the great reviews!!!  
  
sorry, I'm sure everyone is sick of me saying that every chapter...but I just LOVE getting everyone's reviews!!!  
  
^_^  
  
I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter.  
  
here's the next!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary continued to squirm in the guard's arms. He was struggling to keep his hold on her.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you pay for all of this!" Hilary threatened.  
  
"I'm so scared." The guard replied with a thick accent, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Hilary stopped for a few moments, making the guard think she had finally given up, but then she snapped her head backward, hitting the man in his swollen nose.  
  
The guard cried out in pain and dropped Hilary. She landed on her feet and took off running down the hall and took the first turn into another hallway.  
  
She looked around, trying to find a familiar hallway. The abbey had so many halls, that it seemed almost impossible NOT to get lost.  
  
A few moments later, she took a right turn and ran straight into 3 boys and fell back on the floor.  
  
The boys turned around, and stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"Well well! Look what we have here!" One boy said. Hilary could accually understand him!  
  
"A girl?! Wonder where Boris got her." Another said as they moved closer.  
  
Hilary stood up and was backed up against the cold stone wall.  
  
One of the boys grabbed her arms and held her in place and drew even closer.  
  
"Stay away!" Hilary demanded and shoved her knee up into his more private part, causing the boy to gasp for air and fall over, curled up in a ball moaning.  
  
"Hey!" The other 2 called out and rushed for her.  
  
"Stop right there!" A different voice called out.  
  
Hilary opened her eyes and saw another boy standing in front of her.  
  
"Tala!" The boys exclaimed.  
  
"Tala?" Hilary asked herself. Suddenly she recalled Kai yelling something to a Tala.  
  
"Don't you know she's Kai's girl? I would stay away!" Tala said  
  
The 3 boys backed away. "K...K....K...Kai?!" Fear gripped their voices. The injured boy stood up and looked over to Hilary.  
  
"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean anything! Don't tell Kai! Please!" He pleaded.  
  
Hilary looked confused. "Is Kai really that powerful around here?" She asked herself.  
  
The boys turned around and ran off into the darkness.  
  
Tala sighed and turned around. "Are you alright?" He asked with a Russian accent."I must appoligize, most of the boys here had never seen a girl, and when they do come, everyone things that their toys that were hired by Boris."  
  
Hilary nodded. "Oh! You're that boy! I saw your picture! And you fought Tyson at the World Championships!"  
  
"Yeah...that was me." Tala looked toward the floor for a moment, recalling how he had lost. Suddenly, voices came from down the hall.  
  
"Come! We'll be spotted!" Tala said and led Hilary down the opposite hall.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the red headed Russian pulled Hilary into a secret room and closed the door. The room was pitch black until Tala flipped a light switch.  
  
The room had a small folding table in the center with 2 chairs on each side. Barren shelves lined the walls, each covered with a thin layer of dust.  
  
"What is this place?" Hilary asked looking around.  
  
"It was an old storage closet. Kai and I used to come here all the time without anyone knowing. Please, sit down." Tala replied digging in a trunk at the side of the room.  
  
Hilary rubbed her arms and sat down on the old chair. It squeaked softly.   
  
"Aha!" Tala exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. He threw an old blanket over to Hilary. "You must be cold. I know it's not the prettiest thing, but it'll keep you warm." Tala said as he took a seat across from her.  
  
Hilary threw the blanket around her and snuggled into it's warmth.  
  
"So...you're name is Hilary correct?" Tala asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Kai told me when you were going past the training center."  
  
"Oh yeah! What did Kai say to you?" Hilary asked remembering what happened.  
  
"He told me to find you and the others and make sure they'll be okay." Tala replied.  
  
"In French?" Hilary asked, recalling what Kai yelled out. She knew it wasn't Russian.  
  
Tala nodded. "Kai can speak English, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, and French all fluently."  
  
"Wow!" Hilary was really impressed. "So you guys are friends?"  
  
Tala nodded again. "Well, when he ran away and joined up with the BladeBreakers, everyone was kindof mad, I was too, but I find it hard to stay mad at Kai for long." Tala smiled.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Hilary said leaning forward slightly. "I want to know what happened."  
  
Tala thought it over for a few moments. "Well....I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so yeah....there's another chapter.  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
^_^ 


	22. The Story of the Past

hello everyone!  
  
thank you for all of the GREAT reviews!!!!!!! 230+!!!  
  
wow!!!  
  
so I'm going to go back and change Hilary's bitbeast's name later on, but from this point on, her name in Murasaki.  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It all started when Kai first came to the abbey. I think he was about 4. His parents had mysteriously died, and his only living relative was his grandfather Voltaire, the owner of this abbey. Kai and I were 2 of the 3 children that were supposidly born perfect. We were able to learn things at an incredible rate, and contained much power, but Kai was different. I'm not sure in what way, but Boris and a couple others new it. Kai was taken into an intensive training program, where he would come back to our room extremely tired and beat up. This continued everyday until he was 8. That's when they injected him with this....chemical or something. They had just developed it, and weren't quite sure what would happen, but the results were devistating! Everytime he got angry, Kai would go out in a fury of rage! He attacked Boris once, wounding him severly, but he unfortunatly recovered. He's been scared of Kai ever since, and that's why he torments him so. As time went on, more bad things happened to Kai, and he eventually ran off somewhere, and I never heard from him again, until the BladeBreakers came to Russia. Boris learned of this, and Voltaire ordered a team to kidnap him, which worked. Kai was brought back to the abbey, where Boris showed no mercy on him. I was able to see him the night he escaped. He was practically dying. I told him to find the BladeBreakers, which I see he managed to accomplish. I was accually surprised to see him back here. I had heard rumors, but I didn't believe them." Tala told Hilary.  
  
"Wow...I never knew Kai's been through so much." Hilary said  
  
Voices sounded outside. Someone was looking for Hilary.  
  
"Darn. They're getting close." Tala said getting up.  
  
He dug in his pocket for a moment before bringing out a small case.  
  
"Here. The next time you see Kai, give these to him." Tala said handing the case to Hilary as she stood up.  
  
"What are they for?" She asked.  
  
"They're pills. They'll counteract the drug in his body."  
  
Hilary gasped. "What was that stuff?"  
  
"I don't know the name for it, but Boris developed it shortly after Kai escaped....about a month ago. It's suppost to kill off the chemical he was injected with in the first place, but that altered his genetic makeup, so this new stuff will cause him much pain. The pills will help ease that." Tala answered. "Quick. They will find us."  
  
Tala cracked open the door to make sure the hall was cleared. He darted out and motioned for Hilary to follow.  
  
"Tala! There you are! Boris wants to see you know!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Can't he wait Byran?"  
  
"Boris never waits." Byran replied pulling Tala away quickly. "He's gonna kill us if we don't get back soon."  
  
"But...." Tala started, but it was too late. Hilary had already lost sight of him, and was now left alone in the hallway.  
  
"Now what?" She asked herself looking around.  
  
She walked down the hall slowly and peered around the corner at the end, only to see the guard she had run away from.  
  
"There you are!" He exclaimed and grabbed her once again.  
  
Hilary struggled again, frailing her legs. "No! Let me go!" She screamed.   
  
Another guard came around behind the man and held a needle to her arm. Hilary gasped as the needle stuck her arm, and she felt her whole body go numb. They had sedated her. The guard now carried her without trouble to the other side of the building.  
  
They came to a white door. He opened it an walked inside and set her on the ground. He then turned quickly around and closed the door behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well, this chapter explained a little of Kai's past. I'll probably explain more later.  
  
don't forget to review! 


	23. Painful Reuniting

hello again...thank you sooo much for all of the reviews!!!  
  
I'm sorry for the short chapters, I don't really notice how short they are. Hopefully this will be a bit longer.  
  
someone was wondering about the 3rd child I mentioned....I'll reveal that later. ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary moaned as she awoke. She had been laying on the ground, and her back hurt. She yawned and looked around her.  
  
"Good you're up! I thought they had really hurt you!" A familiar voice said.  
  
Once her eyes focused, she could see Rei, Max and Tyson seated around her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked looking around. She gasped. "Wait! We're still here?"  
  
Tyson and Rei nodded their heads. "You've been asleep for an hour. That sedative they gave you must of been really strong!" Rei said.  
  
"Well, she did free Dranzer. They probably thought she was going to free us next!" Tyson said.  
  
Hilary gasped again. "Where's Kai?!" She suddenly asked, relizing he wasn't in the same room.  
  
"We don't know. I hope he's alright." Max replied.  
  
Hilary looked at the stone floor she was sitting on.  
  
"So how did you're excursion go? The guards were running around looking for you." Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh! Well, I met that guy you fought in the championships." Hilary said.  
  
"Really?! You met Tala?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Hilary nodded. "I think he was going to help us, but he got pulled away, and that's when I got caught."  
  
"Hmm...I hope so." Rei said.  
  
Kai was sitting in a metal chair, his hands cuffed behind his back. The room was completly dark, except for a spotlight on Kai, and a spotlight on the man in front of him. His head hung low, fighting the urge to look up and face his fate. He knew Boris stood in front of him, waiting for their eyes to meet.  
  
"I've told you once, I've told you a million times Kai! You will join your grandfather!"  
  
Kai's head swayed to the right a bit, then back to the left.   
  
"Come on Kai. Face the inevitable. Face your destiny! You can't resist your grandfather's will." Boris said.  
  
Kai groaned. His grandfather.....that devil of a man.....the person responsible for his miserable life. "If my destiny is to suffer for the rest of my life, as a puppet for my grand....for Voltaire, then I rather choke to death on my own blood..." Kai replied, coughing some blood onto the floor in front of Boris's feet.  
  
"You would rather choose to live with weaklings, and answer to that fool Dickinson?!" Boris raised her voice.  
  
"If I didn't choose that life, I would be answering to even a bigger fool, living a cold, miserable life." Kai said, his voice raising in volume slightly.  
  
"Ah...I see now. You've found a 'happy' life with that girl am I correct?" Boris voice sounded sinister, as if he were planning something.  
  
Kai's head shot straight up and looked into the evil eyes of his grandfather's minion. He clentched his teeth and growled. "What are you planing?"  
  
Boris smirked. "You've let your secret out. You're getting sloppy Kai. I've found your weakness, and I now know how to get you to accept my offer."   
  
Kai's eyes widen slightly, having an idea of what was about to happen. Boris raised his hand and snapped his fingers.  
  
The lights immediatly turned on, lighting up the whole room. The room was practically barren, except for a glass cage in the corner to his left far in front of him. The room was extremely large, about the size of an aircraft hanger. Kai was at one end, and Boris at the other.  
  
"Bring them in!" Boris commanded, his voice echoing through the room.  
  
A door opened behind the glass case, and Rei, Max, Tyson and Hilary were pushed in. Hilary rushed over to the glass wall and pressed against it. "Kai! Are you alright!?" She cried, seeing Kai still bleeding slightly.  
  
Kai gasped. "Hilary! Stay back!" He cried.  
  
Suddenly, the glass opened up and Hilary fell forward. The glass closed behind her, leaving the others still trapped behind the glass.  
  
Boris grabbed Hilary and pulled her to him, holding a gun to her neck. Hilary gasped and tried to get free.  
  
Kai's eyes dialated with rage, and his blood began to boil. His muscles tensed up, and he clentched his teeth. His breath came in short gasps.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary asked. The rest of the BladeBreakers weren't sure what was happening. Kai was getting angry, and no one had ever seen him this angry before.   
  
Kai's eyes flashed red again, as his eyes locked on Boris. Boris took a few steps back.  
  
"The drug's worn off already?!" He asked outloud.  
  
Kai twisted his wrists within the handcuffs. "Get your filthly hands off of her!" Kai yelled, his voice sounded dark, and his hair began to fluff up.  
  
Boris said something in Russian to the two guards that went unnoticed in the corner. The ran over to Kai and tried to hold him down while they prepared another injection.  
  
With a growl, Kai broke his handcuffs, and pushed the two guards away from him, sending them flying to opposite ends of the room.  
  
Hilary heard Boris gasp. "Not again." He said softly.  
  
Kai began to walk quickly over to Boris, and as he got closer, his speed increased.  
  
Boris took more and more steps backwards, with Hilary still in his arms.  
  
"S...stay away!" Boris yelled. He sounded terrified.  
  
"This is what Tala was talking about." Hilary thought.  
  
Kai was running now, and was closing in on Boris. Boris began to panic, and held his gun toward Kai and fired.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
boy, I sure do like leaving cliffhangers....muahahaha!!!!   
  
^_^  
  
don't forget to review! 


	24. Hard Choices

Okay, I uploaded the previous chapter a few days ago, and no one reviewed, so I can't thank anyone now  
  
-_-  
  
anyway, maybe this chapter will be better..........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai was quickly closing the gap between himself, and his enemy. Boris's eyes were full of fear. He took the gun out from under Hilary's chin and aimed at the rushing teen.  
  
"I told you to stay away!" Boris shouted and pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet flew and landed in Kai's left shoulder, but Kai continued as if he missed. Boris fired again, this time the bullet landed in his leg. Kai tripped slightly, but managed to keep his balance. Kai didn't stop running, and as Boris was to fire again, he slammed into him, causing him to loose his grip on Hilary and then gun. Hilary landed off to the side, near the glass cage, and the gun landed out of sight. Kai and Boris were yards away from her, Kai ontop of Boris, landing punch after punch on his face. Kai was in a fit of rage, and Boris was trying despertly to block his strong blows.  
  
"Never again Boris!" Kai yelled. Boris found an opening and punched Kai square in the jaw, causing him to fly off him and across the room.  
  
Kai slid across the slick floor, leaving a trail of blood behind him. His scarf unwove itself from around his neck as Kai immediatly got up and rushed for Boris again!   
  
The white scard floated over to Hilary. She picked it up and stared at the fight that had started again. She then began trying to break open the glass that contained her friends.  
  
"What' wrong with Kai? It's like he's...possessed!" Tyson asked.  
  
"Boris had injected him with something when he was young. It caused him to go into fits of rage. He almost killed Boris once!" Hilary explained.  
  
Kai suddenly cried out in pain and Boris punched him repidially in the gunshot wound on his shoulder. Kai grabbed Boris's throat and begin to squeeze.  
  
Boris gasped for air but managed to press a button on his radio at his waist, signaling his guards.  
  
A guard grabbed Hilary and held his gun to her neck. "Stop right there!" He yelled in Russian above all the noise.  
  
Kai glared over to the guard, and his eyes widened as he saw Hilary. He released his grip on Boris immediatly.  
  
The chemical in his body began to wear down again.  
  
Boris gasped for air. "You've forced me to derastic measures Kai! I didn't intend to hurt your friends, but you leave me with no choice! You will join us!" Boris gasped, scooting away from the blue haired teen.  
  
Kai just sat there on his knees, not relizing he was bleeding severly now. Would Boris really kill Hilary?  
  
The guard pushed the gun closer to Hilary's neck, the cold metal making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
"So what will it be Kai? Will you save her, or will you watch her die?" Boris said standing by the guard and wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand.  
  
"Hilary!" Tyson, Max and Rei exclaimed.  
  
"I....."Kai started.  
  
"No Kai! Don't do it!" Hilary called out, causing the guard to put more pressure around her neck.  
  
"I.....surrender......" Kai said softly.  
  
"What was that?" Boris said mockingly. He knew what Kai had said.  
  
"....I surrender! Let her go! Let them all go!" Kai yelled out.  
  
"What?! No Kai!" Hilary cried.   
  
"What are you thinking Kai!?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Boris chuckled.  
  
Kai was feeling dizzy. He looked at the ground and noticed the blood pooling around him. He looked at his hands. "What happened to me?" He asked softly.  
  
He looked up to see guards walking toward him. There were only two, but it looked like there were 4. Kai's eyelids became heavy, and he fell forward unconscious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay then, don't forget to review!  
  
hopefully I'll get some reviews this time  
  
later 


	25. Fight for Life

Hello again. Hopefully ff.net isn't screwed up anymore...I'm glad to know that other people were having problems too. I hate it when I'm the only one....makes me think that I have problems (i probably do) lol  
  
^_^  
  
so...here's the next chapter...not so much action this time, but I'm working on the next one, so i think there will be more going on.  
  
oh and I have estimated the length of this story to about 30 chapters. Hope no one minds.  
  
oh yeah! Thank you all for the reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voltaire chuckled as he walked down the dark halls of his abbey. He heard what had happened between Boris and his grandson, and how he finally surrendered to him.  
  
He walked up to a door and pressed a couple of buttons. The door slid opened and he walked inside.  
  
Boris sat on an examining table. A doctor was cleaning up the cuts on his face and neck. Kai had broken his nose, and split his lip. Multiple cuts were also visible on his face.  
  
Voltaire laughed loudly as he saw his best follower in this state.  
  
"I see you triggered the Amplifier again. But this time, you got off lucky." Voltaire said.  
  
Boris glared at the floor. "Last time I didn't have a trump card." Boris said.  
  
"Seems like young Kai likes to break noses." Voltaire said softly.  
  
"Looks like you'll be alright sir." The doctor told Boris, putting one more bandage on Boris's nose.  
  
"Where is my grandson?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"He's in the next room sir." The doctor replied.  
  
"What's his condition?"  
  
"He was 2 gunshot wounds, and multiple internal injuries. The wounds from his previous stay here have healed completely, except for a few spots, which might cause him some problems later on."  
  
Voltaire nodded and walked into the next room.  
  
Kai laid motionless on a small bed. His shoulder was bandaged heavily and he was hooked up to a few machines which beeped periodically. His left thigh was also covered in bandages were the second bullet had hit him. He had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and all the dried blood on his face was cleaned off.  
  
2 doctors stood around his bed writing things on clipboards.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's stable sir. We've managed to control the internal bleeding, but it might be awhile before he wakes up, and can move on his own."  
  
Kai's forehead wrinkled in pain, and he moaned softly.  
  
"I can't believe this! After all these years, our dreams finally come true, but only to be shattered again!" Mr. Dickinson talked to himself pacing in his office.  
  
He looked out his office to see that Kenny was seated outside with his computer in his lap, talking to a composite sketch drawer, who was making a sketch of what the BladeBreakers' abductors looked like.  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed sadly, and looked at a picture of Kai on the wall. "Poor boy, what have you ever done to deserve such a horrible life?"  
  
Suddenly, a glowing object outside his window caught the elder's eye. It was flying straight toward the building!  
  
"What in the world?" He asked.  
  
Kenny walked in, Dizzi clutched under his arm. "Are you alright Mr. Dickinson?" He asked. The young computer nerd's eyes began to stare out the window in the same direction as the BBA President.  
  
A high pitched cry sounded, making everyone in the office cringe. The object got closer until it was clear.  
  
"My goodness!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed.  
  
"It's Dranzer! And she's hurt!" Kenny gasped.   
  
The phoenix continued closer, but her left wing buckled and she began to fall.  
  
"Quick!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed running out of his office and through the building, Kenny, and the police behind him.  
  
They all exited the building and ran around the other side to a small grass field with a clear pond. It was the BBA training park! Kenny and Mr. Dickinson looked frantically in the sky for the wounded bitbeast. Suddenly, with a short cry, the massive bird fell several yards in front of them, and laid motionless.  
  
"Oh no!" Kenny cried out.  
  
Mr. Dickinson, Kenny, some police and a few witnesses all ran over to the bitbeast. Kenny set Dizzi on the ground and began to stroke Dranzer's head. She opened her eyes and saw the small boy. She chirped something to him and tried to get up.  
  
"Woah! Take it easy! You're badly hurt!" Kenny tried to calm the bird down.  
  
"She says Kai's in trouble and she has to help him." Dizzi translated.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stroke the upset phoenix's neck, trying to get her to relax.   
  
"It's alright girl, we're going to help him. Don't worry." Mr. Dickinson soothed.  
  
Dranzer looked over to the elderly man. She remembered when she and Kai first met him. Kai was about 8 years old. Dranzer closed her eyes and nodded and rested back on the grass.  
  
The police just stood there, somewhat confused.  
  
An hour later:  
  
"It looks like Dranzer will heal soon. She has the power to regenerate damaged areas, so it should only take a few more hours." A technition told Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"That's good." Mr. Dickinson and Kenny agreed.  
  
"But...the bad news is....she's traveled a long way, and has been out of her bit too long. There's a chance she won't survive unless we can get her back into her beyblade.  
  
Dranzer made an annoyed noise and sat up.   
  
"I'm not too weak. I'm going to save my master." She said to herself, her feathers ruffling.  
  
Dizzi chuckled at this. "Looks like Dranzer can be as stubborn as Kai."  
  
Mr. Dickinson and Kenny laughed softly. Dranzer kept looking toward they was she came...they way to Russia.  
  
"well, she came from Kai's beyblade, so she can lead us to Kai and the others!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Dranzer perked up and chirped.  
  
"That's a great idea! Come on let's go!" Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!!  
  
hopefully ff.net won't screw up again  
  
^_^  
  
sorry about the short chapters, I think I'm going to start combining 2 chapters into one.  
  
I guess I just think they are longer than they really are. sorry, I'll make the next one long 


	26. Pain and Suffering

hello again!!!  
  
thanks for all the reviews! It seems ff.net is working again  
  
^_^  
  
wow 298 reviews!!! almost to 300! that's amazing! thank you so much!!!  
  
Well, here's the next chapter....I think it's long this time  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kai....why did you do it? Why did you save me?" Hilary asked herself. She was sitting on the floor of her cell facing the stone wall, and hugging the scruffy white scarf that belonged to Kai. She nuzzled her face in the soft fabric. It smelt just like Kai did. She recalled how Kai and her first met, and when they first kissed. It seemed like it all happened yesterday, and now Kai was hurt, worse than ever too, and Hilary felt as if everything was going to end. Humans can only take so much, and Kai had suffered so much more.  
  
"Come on Hilary! Kai's gonna be alright, right now, we need to figure out how to get out of here." Tyson said nudging Hilary slightly.  
  
"How can you say that! You saw what happened! All that blood....there's no way!" Hilary snapped back. "I've known him for 1 short month, and now it's all gone.  
  
"Well, first I think it's been almost 2 months, but we've known Kai for years! Nothing has come up that Kai can't beat. He's the strongest of all of us, and the wisest. He's gone through hell and back time and time again, and yet he still perserveers. He came all the way to Japan to find us, and he met you! You love each other, we know it, you know it, and he knows it, and he's not going to give up and stop fighting so he can lose you. He'll find a way out, and we will ALL get out." Rei said. He wasn't one to be depressed, and when Kai wasn't around, Rei held the team together through tough times.  
  
Hilary was shocked by Rei's words. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Memories of her and Kai's times together flashed through her head, one after another. She then realized something. Kai had always been there for her, and now it was time for her to be there for him! She shivered slightly, the temperature was dropping again.  
  
"Alright...let's make a plan." She said, wrapping the large scarf around her. She was amazed by how warm it kept her.  
  
"Alright! Let's to this!" Max said.  
  
Kai moaned softly. His whole body burned and felt exhausted.  
  
"I wonder how much of that stuff they put in me this time." Kai thought to himself. It hurt to breath and he couldn't move much, which made him feel like his whole body was cast of iron.  
  
He was so tired, he could barely open his eyes. After a few trys, he managed pry them open half way, and peered around the room.  
  
He was in a nice room, different from the abbey. He figured he must be somewhere else. His chest was wrapped up in countless bandages along with his thigh. He managed to sit up and remove the oxygen mask from his face.   
  
He was laying in a canopy bed, covered in dark satin sheets. There was a huge window directly in front of him covered by sheer crimson red curtions, with a small seat in front of them. The whole room was a deep red color, and few pictures hung on the walls.  
  
"Where am I?" Kai asked. He had never been here before.  
  
"You're awake." A voice said from his left.   
  
Kai's head snapped in that direction, and he braced himself to fight again.  
  
"Settle down! I'm not going to hurt you!" The voice said again walking over to the bed and forcing Kai to lay back down.  
  
"You.....I've seen you before." Kai said softly seeing the man's face.  
  
"Yes. We met in Japan. You were in a similar condition then."  
  
"You're that doctor! You....were a spy!?" Kai couldn't believe it, and tried to back away from the man. He felt rage swell up inside him as he glared at him, causing the doctor to look away in shame.  
  
"I...I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't want you or anyone to get hurt, honestly! I just want to help you." He looked at Kai almost pleadingly for him to believe him.  
  
Kai's gaze soften slightly. He could tell this man wasn't lying. "You can help me by helping my friends."   
  
The doctor was about to say something when 2 more people came in with a strecher.  
  
"We'll talk later." The doctor said and left the room.  
  
Kai knew what was going to happen next, and tried to fight it, but he found his legs wouldn't work right. Whatever they put in him, had also paralzed him!  
  
Kai cursed under his breath as he was forced to let the 2 men lift him onto the strecher, strapped down, and taken out of the room.  
  
He struggled weakly against his bindings the whole way to the next room, where he was examined further and hooked up to machines that lined the walls. One of the technitions released Kai and forced him to his feet, where he fell limply into another man. That man dragged him over to the corner of the room to an empty clyinder made of glass.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. They were going to try and brainwash him again. They had tried this many times when he was younger, but they always failed, yet they were extremely painful.  
  
A crane like machine appeared from out of the wall and settled itself near Kai. It had a harness connected to the top. The doctor pulled the harness over Kai's bandaged chest and snapped the closure in front. He then pulled the straps so the course texture of the harness was snug against Kai's skin. As the scientist put an oxygen mask over Kai's nose and mouth, the machine then lifted Kai into the air and over the glass container. It then began to lower him slowly until he was hanging in the center. Kai could hear himself weezing for air. It was hard enough to breath without a strap across his chest. The top on the crane snapped ontop of the container like a lid. Kai watched as the scientists pushed buttons and a cloudy green liquid began to pour over him. The liquid stung as it hit his head and open wounds. Kai couldn't help but scream out, it felt like all his wounds were being torn open.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!! 


	27. The Third Child Revealed!

alright! 300 reviews! woohoo!!!  
  
*dances around computer* i'm sooooo happy!!!!  
  
thank you all!  
  
someone was wondering about that 'third child' i mentioned earlier in this story, well, it is revealed in this chapter! that same someone (sorry i can't remember your name!) kindof figured it out too....so yeah....  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A scream rang throughout the hallway.  
  
"Kai!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Max said.  
  
"Kai must be going through something really bad in order to make him scream like that." Tyson thought to himself.  
  
Max, Hilary, Rei and Tyson had been trying to figure out an escape plan for about an hour, with no luck at all. Everytime they came up with an idea, more problems arose. Hilary, though, had been sitting there, barely saying a word. She was in a deep concentration.  
  
"Pssst!" A hushed voice called from the darkness.  
  
Rei peered out the barred door. "Tala!" He gasped.  
  
"Shh! I'll be caught! I've come to help you escape. I...senced you were trying." Tala replied, whispering softly and looking toward Hilary.  
  
"Alright! I knew you would come back!" Hilary whispered back.  
  
Tala smiled and pulled out a ring of keys. After fiddling with it for a few moments, he came to the right one, and opened up the cell door.  
  
"Hurry. We don't have much time!" Tala said as everyone rushed out of the dark cell. "Have you given those pills to Kai?"  
  
"No, I didn't get a chance to. Do you know where he is?" Hilary answered.  
  
Tala nodded. "He's somewhere on the next floor up."  
  
"Is he alright?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know...something about making him join us one way or another." Tala replied.  
  
"We have to get to him!" Rei said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and ran after Tala down the dark hallway and up a large staircase.  
  
Tala, Hilary, Rei, Tyson and Max all turned a corner. A few steps later, a wall slammed down behind them, trapping them in the new hallway.  
  
"Crap! I didn't want this!" Tala exclaimed.  
  
"It was a trap!" Rei called out.  
  
Suddenly, an elderly man appeared, followed by 5 guards, each armed with guns.  
  
"My my, look what I've caught in my trap." The voice said as the figure came out from the shadows.  
  
"Voltaire!" Tyson growled as the old man's face began visible.  
  
"Thought you all could escape? Why Tala, I'm surprised with you. Who knew you would become a traitor like my dear grandson."  
  
"Grandson?" Hilary asked softly. "This is Kai's.....grandfather?!"  
  
Voltaire's eyes shifted toward Hilary, who glared back angerly.  
  
"Well look what we have here! You came back after....11 years!"   
  
"What are you talking about!?" Hilary demanded.  
  
"You don't remember? What is wrong with all your memories...Kai and Tala always had the same problem. You forget so fast." Voltaire replied.  
  
"Explain yourself!" Rei called out.  
  
"You my dear, are just like my grandson, and Tala here, except you were adopted when you were only 4. Of course, you were only here for about a year." Voltaire explained placing his hand against Hilary's cheek.  
  
She slapped it away quickly. "Don't touch me you monster!"  
  
"She's one of the perfect children..." Tala gasped.   
  
********flashback**********  
  
Tala was walking through the dark halls of the abbey. He had just completed another training session and was on his way to his room.  
  
He sighed. "I wonder if everyone is doing alright?" He said to himself thinking of Kai, Hilary and the rest of the BladeBreakers.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp noise entered his mind.   
  
"We have to get out of here, but how? Kai's in trouble. We need help!" The voice was female, and Tala had heard the same voice before.  
  
He looked around him, trying to figure out were the voice came from.  
  
"Please someone help us....."  
  
"It's Hilary! But how? Could she possible possess...." Tala wondered to himself. "No, it can't be....I would have relized it by now....but stil...."  
  
Tala nodded to himself and took off running down the hall. He knew where to find them, and he felt a since of urgency to get them out.  
  
********end flashback********  
  
"At least one of you remembers....unfortunate for Kai, who probably can't remember anything right now." Voltaire said before turning and walking back down the hallway.  
  
The 5 guards came behind the BladeBreakers and Tala and forced them to follow the old man into the dark hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yup...that's it, i know it's kindof short, but the next couple of chapters are long!  
  
don't forget to review! 


	28. Lost Forever?

hello again. I'm posting this next chapter sooner than I thought, but that's okay.  
  
thank you for all the reviews!  
  
^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai floated motionless in the glass container, now completely filled with the green liquid. He was only wearing a pair of short, tight spandex shorts, and wires were attached to his arms, legs, stomach and forehead. Scientists buzzed around checking all the different computers and machines.  
  
Boris walked in and stared up at his latest pet torture subject.  
  
"Has the process been completed?" He asked. He sounded somewhat nasily.  
  
"It's 88% complete sir. He should be ready in 15 minutes." A scientist replied.  
  
"Good." Boris chuckled, causing his nose to hurt.  
  
"Umm...sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think this will accually work this time? After all, we've tried it multiple times, but these perfect humans are so complex!" The young scientist asked, his voice full of doubt.  
  
"It will work this time, I am sure. The last time we tried it, our funding was insufficent, and our technology was poor. Now we have resources."  
  
Minutes later, a machine began to beep, and Kai was pulled out of the liquid and laid flat on a strecher. Doctors began to remove the wires and the oxygen mask and cut away his soaked bandages, revealing his wounds to be healed, with only fresh scars in their place.  
  
A doctor took a needle and injected Kai with another substance, this time it was red.  
  
Moments later, Kai opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes were glazed over, and his skin pale.  
  
Boris chuckled. "It's about time Kai. Face your destiny!"  
  
Kai looked up at the man questionly. His old trainer held out an object to him. Kai took it in his hands and stared at it.  
  
"This is your new beyblade, Akuryou. Use him to destroy the BladeBreakers and the rest of the world's bitbeasts!" Boris commanded.  
  
An evil smile tugged at Kai's lips. "Yes sir, I will not dissappoint you."  
  
Kai swung his legs over the edge of the strecher and stood up. A technition gave him some new clothes and he quickly got dressed. He then turned and faced Boris.  
  
He was wearing a black turtleneck tanktop, and a pair of black cargo pants, that hung low on his hips.  
  
"Come, your destiny calls." Boris said and led the blue-haired boy off.  
  
Voltaire's guards shove Tala, Hilary, Rei, Tyson and Max into another large room. Voltaire followed and walked over to the other side, where he waited. This room was dark, and had little light flowing through it. It was also very cold, as if it were underground.  
  
Voltaire snapped his fingers, and a man appeared with a tray. He went over to each one of the teens and showed them the tray.  
  
On the tray, lay everyone's beyblade.  
  
"Take them. You'll need them to defend yourselves." Voltaire said, smirking slightly.  
  
Tala growled and grabbed Wolfborg quickly. Rei snatched his Drigger, Max, Draciel, Tyson, Dragoon, and finally Hilary grabbed Murasaki. (that's Zippo remember? X_X)  
  
Everyone looked over their beloved beyblades to check for damage, and found none.  
  
"What are you planning Voltaire!?" Tala demanded.  
  
Voltaire chuckled and snapped his fingers again. One of his guards pulled out a small device and pressed a button on it. In the center of the room, a circular door opened slowly, and a figure immerged from the darkness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
this one is short, but the next one is longer, i'm sure of it!  
  
don't forget to review! 


	29. Remember Me

hey again!  
  
thank you for all the reviews! there is so many of them! ^_^  
  
this chapter has some beyblading action in it, but again, I don't think it's very good. I'm not good at action scenes yet so please don't get mad at me!  
  
*prepares to cower in a corner*  
  
I was thinking of having Kai battle everyone, but this story is long enough, and having a battle with everyone would just make it 10 times longer.....so yeah. It'll be just one battle. sorry  
  
anyway, I'm finishing up illustrations, and I'm trying to do one on PhotoShop, but once I finish that one, I'll be loading more on my site....by this weekend (march 12 or something)  
  
so....enough of my blabbering, here's the next chapter  
  
^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Questions ran through everyone's minds as the figure came out into the light.  
  
"Kai?" Everyone asked as immerged from the floor, his face cast downward.  
  
He raised his head to look at the BladeBreakers. He gave them an evil smirk and glared at them with glassy, bright red eyes.  
  
The BladeBreakers gasped in surprise, seeing their captain with such an evil expression.  
  
Another voice began to laugh, his voice echoing throughout the room. Boris appeared behind him and placed both of his hands on Kai's shoulders. Kai didn't even seem to notice someone was there.  
  
"What's wrong with him?! What have you done to Kai!?" Hilary demanded.  
  
Boris smiled at her. "Kai is now back on the side he belongs, and where he was born to be."  
  
Everyone was still confused.  
  
"You brainwashed him, didn't you!?" Tala exclaimed. "It won't work, you've tried so many times before!"  
  
Boris gave a short laugh and released Kai. "He's been ordered to destroy all of your bitbeasts. It seems that they are too strong to be destroyed by anything other than another bitbeast."  
  
Kai lifted up a black launcher and aimed it at the group.  
  
"I'll take him." Tyson said, preparing Dragoon.  
  
"No, I'll go. Maybe I can bring him back." Hilary said taking a step toward Kai.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tala asked.  
  
Hilary nodded.  
  
"Good luck." Max, Rei, and Tyson said.  
  
Hilary put Murasaki into her purple launcher and aimed it at Kai. She couldn't believe she was accually doing this. She was fighting for her love, and his very life rested on this battle.  
  
She swallowed her fear as a countdown started.  
  
"3........2......."  
  
"Please remember me Kai...."  
  
"1.....Launch!"  
  
Hilary and Kai both pulled their ripcords as hard as they could, sending their beyblades flying at eachother.  
  
Kai's red and orange one collided with Hilary's purple one and bounced back, doing no damage to Murasaki.  
  
Kai growled. "Now Akuryou, attack!"  
  
"Murasaki! Don't let him through!"  
  
A large lion rose out from Kai's new beyblade to meet Hilary's purple lioness. The lion was seemingly related to Murasaki, but it was black, and much bigger. The purple cat roared at her enemy and bared her fangs. Akuryou did the same, and prepared to attack.  
  
It lunged forward, and tackled Murasaki, pinning her to the ground and prepare to bite her.  
  
"Watch out Hilary! His bite is poisonous!" Tala called out.  
  
She gasped. "Murasaki! Flame shot!" Hilary called out.  
  
The purple lion roared and it's body began to emit purple flames. They grew larger and brighter and then finally shot off in all directions.  
  
The black lion cried out in pain and was thrown to the side, realeasing Murasaki.  
  
"That attack....." Kai said. He suddenly remembered battling this bitbeast before and his eyes softened. "I've battled against you before, haven't I?"  
  
Hilary smiled and nodded. Was Kai remembering?  
  
"Focus Kai! She is your enemy!" Boris yelled.  
  
"Keep it up Hilary! He's starting to remember!" Tala called out.  
  
The other boys began to cheer her on.  
  
"Attack Akuryou now with Spear Claw!" Hilary commanded.  
  
The purple lion rushed for her pained double and pounced on it, digging her long claws into the black fur. The two beyblades were ramming into eachother fiercely.  
  
Kai's eyes were wide. Was he loosing? More memories flew into his head, causing a headache.  
  
Kai moaned and grabbed his head. It felt like it was going to explode!  
  
"Kai! What are you doing!?" Voltaire demanded.  
  
Kai shook his head and began to waver.  
  
"What's happening Boris!?" Voltaire was getting angery.  
  
"I...I don't know sir, I'm sure it's just a small glitch."  
  
Kai growled. "Akuryou! Furious Flame Shot now!" Kai yelled out, his voice louder than ever.  
  
The black lion's flames on his neck grew larger until they seemed to engulf his entire body. With a loud roar, the flames shot out straight for the purple lioness.  
  
The red and orange beyblade rammed into the purple one sending it flying through the air. It flipped around and landed beside Hilary, but miraculosy, it was still spinning!  
  
Hilary sighed with relife, but Murasaki was hurt badly. The lioness stood up slowly, and refused to return to her bit.  
  
"How can a little girl control a bitbeast like that?!" Boris demanded.  
  
"Don't you remember? She's the third child! That bitbeast of her's is the sibbling of Akuryou!" Voltaire explained.  
  
"But that means...."  
  
"Yes, we will have to keep them under close.....supervision." Voltaire said  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yes....i'm not really original on bitbeast names X_X i need to work on that, but i kindof like Akuryou. It means evil spirit (i think) in japanese. hey! I'm not japanese so I don't know things like this  
  
anyway, don't forget to review! 


	30. Return to Me

hello! Thank you for all the reviews again!  
  
I know this is chapter 30, but it's not the last one. I don't know if I said it will be more like 35 or not, but I'm starting to think that X_X gosh this is so long!  
  
I bet people are getting sick of it.........sorry  
  
  
  
well, I hope you like this chapter...I hope it isn't going too fast.  
  
oh and to the reviewer who though sibbling was spelt with one "b", you were right. ^_^ I do that sometimes. and other times, my keyboard won't type a letter unless you hit it really hard and stuff.... :-P  
  
lol sorry for that  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, and neither of the beyblades looked like they were stopping anytime soon.  
  
The power that emitted from the spinning tops was remarkable. Both bitbeasts were causing the walls around them to crumble. Rei and the rest of the BladeBreakers was sure that the whole building would collapse soon.  
  
"Come back Kai. You have to remember!" A female voice rang through his head.  
  
"Get out of my head!" Kai yelled, grabbing his head and falling to his knees.  
  
Just then, Akuryou was weakened, and Murasaki took advantage of this opportunity.  
  
Ramming into the red and orange beyblade, Hilary's purple one threw it across the room over to Kai, where it landed unside down infront of his feet. Satisfied, Murasaki dissappeared back into her beyblade, for a long deserved rest. Hilary panted as she picked up her beyblade.  
  
Boris and Voltaire were shocked.  
  
"Explain yourself Boris! How did this happen!" Voltaire demanded, jumping to his feet and grabbing his top officer by the collar.  
  
"I...I don't know sir! It must be that girl! The plan was successful until..she came in!" Boris stammered, somewhat frightened by his boss's glaring expression.  
  
Voltaire growled and snapped his neck toward Hilary, who was walking over to Kai.  
  
"Kai?" She said, extending a hand out to him, but hesitated slightly.  
  
Kai slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes were full of confusion, but still bright red. His expression made him look frightened.  
  
"Come back to me Kai. Don't you remember?" Hilary whispered, her hand touching his shoulder.  
  
Just then, memories flooded back into Kai's head. His eyes slowly turned to their original crimson color. He gasped as he looked at Hilary. "H....Hil...ary?"  
  
She smiled and hugged him, taking him by surprise.  
  
Kai suddenly groaned. Something was wrong with him. As Hilary pulled away, they both relized that he was bleeding again. The gunshot wounds he had recieved earlier were opening up again.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"When they brainwashed him, they probably used something to seal his wounds, but when the effect was broken, it stopped working, so all the open wounds won't hold shut anymore." Tala explained.  
  
Hilary helped Kai stand up. Blood began to seep through his pants faster as he tried to put weight on his left leg. He hissed in pain. Hilary helped him balance.  
  
"You!" A dark voice suddenly called out. Everyone's attention was turned to Voltaire.  
  
He pushed Boris away and walked over toward Hilary and Kai, his hands balled up into fists.  
  
"You ruined our plans you wretched girl!"  
  
Kai frowned and jumped infront of Hilary, ready to protect her.  
  
Voltaire smirked but continued closer.  
  
"Stop right there!" Kai called out, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
The rest of the BladeBreakers began to run over to their friends.  
  
"Something's coming." Tala said in Russian. Kai looked over to him and nodded, knowing what was on it's way.   
  
When he turned back, Voltaire was already infront of him.  
  
"Out of my way!" He growled and hit Kai across the face, sending him to the ground. Kai was shocked. He wasn't expecting Voltaire to be so fast! He immediatly tried to stand up, but his leg was burning like fire!  
  
The elderly man was now in front of Hilary. She took a step back, somewhat frightened by the evil look in her captor's eyes. His hand rose to hit her, but suddenly, a large chuck from the ceiling fell in between them, pinning Voltaire's foot to the floor. He cried out in pain as he heard his old bones break. Hilary had managed to jump back out of his range.  
  
Voltaire cursed in Russian as he tried to free his foot.  
  
"Hilary! Watch out!" Kai called out trying to get up off the ground.  
  
Hilary looked up to see another piece of the ceiling falling straight toward her. Unable to move, the debree contacted with her head, causing her to be knocked unconscious.  
  
Kai cursed as he watched her fall to the cold ground. Finding it near impossible to stand at the moment, he crawled over to her motionless body.  
  
Tala and the others ran over to their wounded friends.  
  
Boris had gotten over to his boss without anyone really noticing to try to get his foot out from under the rubble.  
  
As Voltaire's foot was free, he fell back onto the ground and gasped in pain. His foot was broken pretty badly. Boris was immediatly trying despertly to see if he was alright.  
  
"Idiot! Get them before they escape!"  
  
Boris nodded like an obedient slave and pulled out his gun from under his jacket.  
  
"Stop right there! You will all die!" Boris exclaimed, waving his gun at no one impeticular.  
  
"No more! You will die for this Voltaire!" Kai's voice shouted over his old trainer's voice, drowning out what he had just threatened. He stood up, holding Hilary's still body in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of flames poured down from the ceiling causing Boris to jump back. Kai stood his ground. The wave of heat caused his hair to swoosh around his face, and his scarf on Hilary to swirl around the two of them. Rei, Max and Tyson covered their faces with their arms to shield their eyes from the heat.  
  
"Alright!" Tala exclaimed.  
  
"You've hurt my friends for the last time! Now you pay!" Kai yelled out, as a majestic red bird immerged from within the flames.  
  
"Dranzer!?" Rei, Max, and Tyson all exclaimed.  
  
"Impossible!" Voltaire gasped.  
  
Kai looked over to his friend. Tala nodded, knowing what he had to do.  
  
"I'll find it for you my friend." He said. The red-head turned and ran out of the battle scene.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review. I know this is kindof rushed, and I'm trying not to do that....sorry. And for those Tala fans, he'll be back in the next chapter, and I'll try to have him appear more toward the end. 


	31. Free At Last!

hello again  
  
thank you all for the great reviews!  
  
I added a fight scene with Tala in this chapter, it shows some of his 'special powers'  
  
oooooo! ahhhhh!  
  
yeah.........so here's the next chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The mystic fire spread throughout the whole room, causing Boris and Voltaire to retreat to a corner.  
  
The abbey continued to crumble around them, forcing everyone in the room to scramble.  
  
"Kai! We have to get out of here!" Rei yelled over the noise.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai called out.  
  
The phoenix chirped and shot out of another part of the ceiling, causing the abbey to collapse more rapidly. A large piece of the ceiling fell down, crashing near Voltaire and Boris, trapping them in the corner.  
  
"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Voltaire cried out to Kai.  
  
"Yes I can, and I am." Kai replied, not even looking back at them.  
  
Boris had managed to jump over the rubble and make his way over to the door.  
  
"Come on Kai!" Tyson cried, his voice bearly audible.  
  
"Burn in hell Voltaire." Kai rushed over to his team, Hilary still in his arms, and exited the room.  
  
"This way sir!" Boris called to Voltaire, who was infuriated.   
  
Making their way past all the falling rubble, Boris half way carrying his boss over the large debree, the two tormentors exited the room.  
  
Alarms were blaring through out the hallways as Tala ran. He skidded around a corner and down yet another hallway. Boys of different ages were scrambling about, and rushing to the fire exit. They all seemed paniced, even though the fire hadn't gotten this far into the abbey yet.  
  
"Watch it! Move!" Tala yelled making his way through the crowd. He suddenly ran into someone.  
  
"Tala! What are you doing?! The exit's this way!" Spencher said  
  
"I know! I have to find something first. Just get everyone out and I'll meet up with you later!" Tala said as he continued around the corner.  
  
As he came to a different hallway, he slowed his pace down. He panted for breath as his eyes scanned the doors on both sides of the hall. Finally, he came to the right one. Tala sighed and opened the door.  
  
The lights inside were still on. Tala figured the guards had already left. He made his way toward the middle of the small room, where a familiar blue object lay motionless. Tala walked up to the table and looked down at the emty beyblade.   
  
"There you are. Right were I thought." Tala said reaching for the beyblade.  
  
Suddenly, Tala sensed something. A guard rushed for him, trying to tackled him. Tala threw up his hands against the taller, and larger man, stopping him in his tracks. The guard was surprised that a teenager half his size could match him in strength.  
  
"You aren't allowed in here! Get away from that beyblade!"  
  
"Why don't you try and make me!" Tala replied, preparing for a fight.  
  
The guard lunged for him again, and threw a punch at Tala. Tala barely missed it. He could feel the wind from the punch blow across his nose. He took a step back a growled.  
  
"Lord Voltaire doesn't want anyone near this blade!" The guard bellowed pulling out his gun.  
  
Tala gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
He heard the guard laugh as the gun click, ready to fire. "I almost hate to kill the Demolition Boy's strongest member, but orders are orders."   
  
Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Tala's eyes shot open. With an inhuman speed, he rushed forward to the guard. Invisibly, Tala bent under the guard's arm, and send his foot up to the guard's neck.  
  
The Russian guard didn't know what had just happened. He was laying on the floor in pain. Tala's kick nearly broke his neck, and his gun was now laying across the room. He looked up to Tala, who picked up his friend's beyblade. "You should be glad I restrained myself from snapping your weak neck."  
  
"Wh...what are you?!" The Russian guard managed to ask.  
  
"You're worst nightmare. You should of never gotten in my way." Tala replied as he exited the room, leaving the guard on the cold floor.  
  
Tala looked down at the empty blue beyblade. It seemed like no damage had been done to it. Suddenly, and explosion sounded from behind him deep inside the abbey.   
  
"I got to hurry!" Tala told himself as he began running down the hallway again.  
  
Dranzer cried out as she exited the building and flew in the sky above it.  
  
"There she is!" Mr. Dickinson called out. He was standing behind a Russian police car, one of many that now surrounded the abbey along with a couple of ambulances.  
  
The whole abbey was now burning, and many of the trainees had been evacuated, and many of the scientists that made it out were detained.  
  
"Where are they? Did they get out?" Kenny's whinny voice demanded to know.  
  
Suddenly, another loud explosion was heard, and smoke began to poor out from the main entrance.  
  
One of the Russian officers called out and pointed as he saw something move in the smoke.  
  
"There they are!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Tyson and Max were the first visible. The emerged from the smoke coughing and gasping for breath. Medical personel rushed over to them with blankets and Rei appeared.  
  
Lastly, Kai walked up behind them, still clutching Hilary close to his chest. He weezed slightly, but it was barely noticable with all the noise.  
  
"My word! What happened!?" Mr. Dickinson asked as he rushed over.  
  
Kai didn't pay him any attention but limped over to the closest ambulance. He placed Hilary on a strecher and spoke something in Russian to the personel. He looked down at her sadly, and pushed her bangs away from her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry....I should have never brought you into this." Kai told her, not sure if she could hear him.  
  
"Hey! Tala! Are you alright?" He heard Max ask.  
  
The blue haired teen looked over toward his team. Tala had just emerged from the smoke and was rushing over to him.  
  
He extended his hand to his friend. "I found it. I knew Dranzer wouldn't survive long without it." Tala was out of breath, and after reliquishing the object to his friend, sat down on the bumper of the ambulence to rest.  
  
Kai smiled. "Thank you." He looked up to his bitbeast who had perched on a street light. She was panting and looked as if she was going to fall over.  
  
"Dranzer! You can come back in now!" Kai yelled out.  
  
The phoenix perked up and chirped happily. She suddenly turned into a ball of red light and flew straight into Kai's blue beyblade. It glowed as the bitbeast made herself comfortable again.  
  
"Hey Kai! Looks like Dranzer's gonna be okay now!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Kai! You're hurt!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed, now that he had caught a better sight of his team's captain.  
  
The Russian medics had begin to make sure everyone was alright.  
  
"Kai? What happened?" A voice asked.  
  
Everyone turned around. Hilary was sitting up, and a medic was cleaning the wound on her head. She hissed as the anticeptic contacted with the tender flesh.  
  
"Hilary! You're alright!" Max shouted, and everyone went over to see her. Kai just stood there, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I'm....sorry for all this. It should of never happened. You all could of been killed because of me."  
  
"Come on now Kai." Rei said.  
  
"Let's all go home now. We'll get you cleaned up and we can talk about this later okay?" Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"NO! I can never go back with you! I'll be putting everyone in danger again. I should of never have gone to you in the first place!"  
  
"Don't talk like Kai, you know it's not true!" Tala said.  
  
"And Kai! Boris and Voltaire are gone! Look!" Tyson exclaimed pointing.  
  
Boris was being led to a police car, handcuffed. Some police were snickering at Boris's apperance.  
  
"It seems you've had a run in with a door no?" The man behind him laughed in Russian.  
  
Boris could only growl at him as he was pushed into the car, bumping his forehead against the frame. He cursed loudly as the door shut.  
  
Next came a strecher, with a body on it. Voltaire was strapped to it, and was moaning in pain.  
  
Kai smirked but continued to walk away. His body grew weak and he felt light headed from the loss of blood.  
  
"Kai? Kai!" He heard people call out to him. He swayed more and more and finally fell unconscious to the snow covered street.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I know some of you might be disappointed that I didn't kill off Boris or Voltaire yet, but they will get their punishments later  
  
hahaha 


	32. Explanations

alright! This story is getting close to 400 reviews!  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
well, I can't find anytime to do those illustrations, so I'll probably be posting them when this story is completed....like any of you really care...  
  
oh well ^_^  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of humming brought her back into consciousness. She opened her eyes, and winced at how bright the room was. To her right was a window. She stared out of it for a moment. It was mid-day, but cloudly and snowing. She watched the big thick flakes fall down and hit the window.  
  
Suddenly the humming stopped. "Oh, you're awake." A Russian accented voice said.  
  
She turned to her left to see Tala sitting on a chair, with a book in his hand. He had a small bandage on his left cheek.  
  
"That was a beautiful song." Hilary smiled.  
  
The Russian nodded in agreement. "Kai used to sing it when he was very young."  
  
"Kai? Oh my gosh! Kai! Where is he? Where is everyone? Are they alright!?" Hilary exclaimed, trying to sit up in her bed.   
  
Tala rushed over to her and forced her back down. "Shhh...calm down. Tyson and the others are being treated for some minor burns and smoke inhilation."  
  
Hilary started to get a headache. "What about Kai?"  
  
Tala looked away from her for a moment, not sure how to explain the news to her.  
  
"I....I'm not sure. I don't know where he is. He was taken into the emergency room, but they won't tell us anything, or let us see him."  
  
Hilary gasped. She was glad the others were alright, but she was really concerned about Kai.  
  
"Why are you here with me then?" She finally asked.  
  
"Kai told me to watch over you."  
  
"Wha......How? You just said...."  
  
Tala pointed to his head. "He sent me a telopatic message. Kai and I can communicate unconsciously, but it takes alot of energy."  
  
"Huh? How is that possible?" Hilary couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"It's kindof like what you were doing back at the abbey. Your thoughts formed with Kai's and that helped pull him out of that trance. You also sent me a message once, remember?"  
  
Hilary thought back to the time where she and the BladeBreakers were trapped in that cell, and Tala came out of now where and freed them.  
  
"I did that?"  
  
Tala smiled and nodded. "It's one of your powers as a perfect human."  
  
"Can you do that too? What are your powers?"  
  
"Yes, but my other powers only appear when I'm really angry or near death, so I haven't fully experienced mine yet."  
  
"Wow." Hilary let out a tired sigh and laid her head back on her pillow taking everything in.  
  
Suddenly, a nurse came in carrying a tray. She asked Tala something in Russian, and then gasped when she saw Hilary awake.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy you wake up!" The nurse said with a thick accent. She sat the tray down on the stand next to Hilary's bed and proceded to check the bandages around her head.  
  
"I'm going to go see if the others are out yet." Tala said walking toward the door.  
  
"Bye Tala, and thank you."  
  
Tala nodded and exited.  
  
"Well, it looks like the bleeding has nearly stopped. That was a nasty gash, we all thought that you might slip into a coma or have memory loss!"  
  
"I think I'm ok now." Hilary was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable now.  
  
"Here, take these. They will help numb the pain. Now get some rest."  
  
Hilary nodded as the nurse left the room. Downing the pills with the little cup of water, she nestled back into her bed, which was surprisingly comfortable and drifted off into sleep.  
  
Tala dodged another strecher that was rushing down the hall. Doctors and nurses were running all over the place, tending to people lying on strechers in the hallways and in rooms.  
  
As Tala turned the corner to the waiting room, he bumped into Rei.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." The chinese blader appologized.  
  
Tala smirked, nodded and took a seat. Rei joined him.  
  
"I just got out here, what's with all the commotion?"  
  
"I guess they're bringing all the people that were injured from the abbey here." Tala said, looking up at the TV in the opposite corner of the room.  
  
The TV was showing pictures of the abbey burning. Tala could only smile.  
  
"So how's Hilary doing? Have you heard of Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hilary just woke up not to long ago. She's going to be fine, but Kai.....they won't tell me anything. How are the others?"  
  
"They're doing great. We had to wait a while to get treated, but none of us are really injured." Rei replied.  
  
"Tala! Rei!" They heard a voice call over the noise. It was Tyson and Max!  
  
"Hey! Are you guys alright?!" Rei called back.  
  
The two teammates made their way past the traffic and met up with their friends.  
  
"How are Hilary and Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Hilary should be fine, but we don't know about Kai...." Rei replied.  
  
"Boys! I'm so glad to see that your alright!" Another voice called out.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you!" A young whiney voice added.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson! Kenny!" The BladeBreakers exclaimed.  
  
The elderly man and the young teen joined Rei, Tyson, Max and Tala.  
  
"Sorry we didn't meet up with you sooner, but I was talking to a doctor about Kai." Mr. Dickinson said, sitting down on a chair. He let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
Rei, Max and Tyson all immediatly began to ask questions.  
  
"Settle down boys." He sighed again. "From what I could gather, Kai was going into surgery. His wounds are very severe and the doctors aren't quite sure what's exactly wrong with him. They hope they can find out soon, or he might never wake up!"  
  
"Oh man...." Tyson said. Everyone stared at the floor.  
  
The BladeBreakers and Tala continued to wait. Hours went by, and the commotion throughout the hospital eventually slowed down.  
  
Tala sat quietly in his chair, his arms crossed against his chest, and his eyes closed. "Kai? Can you hear me?" He thought silently. "Come on Kai...."  
  
"Tal.....Tala?"   
  
Tala grinned slightly. "Can you hear me my friend?"  
  
"Barely.....how....how is Hil..ary?" Kai's voice was barely audible in Tala's head.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest. How are you holding up?"  
  
Kai took a while to reply. "I...don't know.....I can't wake up, my body....is frozen.....I....can barely hear the people around me.....where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital. We are all waiting for you."  
  
Tala could feel Kai starting to panic. He hated hospitals, he had been in them all too often.  
  
"Calm down. Save your energy my friend." Tala said solemly, but the link was broken before he could finish. Kai had ran out of energy.  
  
Tala sighed sadly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Tala! Did you hear me?" Tyson said. He was standing right in front of the Russian beyblader.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I asked if you wanted any food. Max and I are going down to the vending machines."  
  
"No...I'm fine." Tala replied.  
  
"...alright." Tyson eyed him suspiciously and turned and walked down the hall with Max.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
Kai will appear again in the next chapter 


	33. Kai's Fate

hello again!  
  
my gosh! 397 reviews!!!! Thanks so much!  
  
^_^  
  
I managed to complete one more picture, so it's up now, but it is REALLY bad! So if anyone cares to see it, you can't sue me for it burning your eyes!  
  
okay, I'm ALMOST done with this story! the new chapter estimate is 40....why am I saying this? I'm sure no one cares, or reads this.....  
  
anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been another hour. Tyson and Max had returned with their snacks, and were chewing away. Rei sipped slowly at his soda. Kenny was typing on Dizzi, while Tala looked at the year old magazines that littered the room. Mr. Dickinson was visiting Hilary.  
  
"I hope Kai will come out soon." Rei said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, the doors that led to the surgery ward opened up, slaming against the side walls, causing a loud noise which startled just about everyone in the room. 2 men pushed a strecher through the doors while another medic held up an IV.  
  
Tala gasped and stood up.  
  
The medics were talking in Russian as the strecher continued down the hallway. They came to another door and opened it.  
  
"Kai!" Tala exclaimed and rushed over.  
  
"Stay back!" A medic called out in Russian and grabbed Tala once he got close to the strecher.  
  
"Let me go! I need to see my friend! What's wrong with him!" Tala demanded in Russian, struggling in the man's grip. He managed to look over his shoulder at the strecher. Sure enough, Kai was laying motionless on it. His blue hair was messed up, and his bangs stuck to the sides of his face. His face paint had disappeared, and most of his body was covered up in thick bandages, which barely kept the blood in his body. His eyelids quivered slightly and a throaty groan escaped from his lips.  
  
Tala gasped as he saw his friend's state. The strecher vanished into another room, and the medic pushed Tala back a few steps.  
  
"You cannot see him yet. The doctor will tell you when you can." He said in Russian before turning and leaving.  
  
Tala's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "I'm sorry Kai...." He turned around and made his way back to the seating area, where the BladeBreakers were standing anxiously.  
  
"Was that Kai?!" Max asked.  
  
Tala only nodded. "He doesn't look too good."  
  
Mr. Dickinson came around the corner. "Hilary should be able to check out tomorrow if she feels up to it. She can't wait to see all of you again."   
  
"That's good, at least one of our friends is doing good." Max said.  
  
The next morning  
  
Rei was the first up. Everyone had spent the night in the waiting room, not wanting to leave for a minute! Rei looked up at the clock in the hallway. It was about noon.  
  
"Man. We must of stayed up pretty late last night." Rei said to himself.   
  
The others began to wake up as Rei stood and streched. He looked out the nearby window. It was still snowing peacefully. He smiled slightly. He was beginning to love the snow.  
  
Suddenly, a voice spoke to him from behind.  
  
"Hey guys! I see you're all up now." It was Hilary!  
  
She was standing by the corner and smiling.  
  
"Hilary!" Everyone exclaimed. "How are you feeling? When did you get up?"  
  
"I'm feeling a whole lot better! I was released about an hour ago."  
  
"Why didn't you wake us up?" Max asked, looking hurt.  
  
"I thought you all could use some rest." She replied. "So, what's the news on Kai?"  
  
"Uh....we still don't know." Mr. Dickinson answered.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
About 30 minutes later:  
  
A female doctor walked into the room where everyone was seated. She cleared her throat. "Mr. Dickinson?" She asked.  
  
The elder along with Tala and the BladeBreakers all stood up, hoping to hear the news about their captain.  
  
"Yes? What's going on with Kai?"  
  
"Well sir..." She paused for a moment, looking at her clipboard. "Mr. Hiwatari is in a pretty bad state right now. I have no idea what exactly happened to him, but it is very hard to treat him. Many of his muscles and ligaments in his upper body have been damaged, and he was admitted with 2 gunshot wounds, which didn't help the situation. He is having some trouble breathing on his own, we think that maybe one of his lungs was punctured. I believe most of these injuries might heal, but it is obvious he went through an extremely stressful situation! He is suffering from fatigue and his brain activity is slowing down. If he doesn't wake up soon...... he might die." The doctor said softly. "I'm extremely sorry."  
  
Hilary dropped back into her chair. "What?"   
  
Kai couldn't die! He was so stong! And after all he'd been through lately, he just couldn't give up like that!  
  
"C....can we see him?" Tyson asked, fear gripping his voice.  
  
The doctor nodded solemnly, turned and walked down the hall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	34. Can It Be?

okay.....over 400 reviews!!!! *dances around room*  
  
THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!  
  
I got alot of them saying how they didn't want Kai to die.....don't worry about that....  
  
when it comes to hospital things, I have no clue what I'm talking about...hopefully people can understand this part of the story  
  
X_X  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tala, the BladeBreakers and Mr. Dickinson followed the doctor down the halls of the critical care unit. They all looked toward the ground, and didn't make a single sound.  
  
"Here we are. I can only let 3 of you in though." The doctor said as she stopped at a door.  
  
"Hilary, you and Tala should go in with Mr. Dickinson. You have all known Kai for a while." Rei said.  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Max nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you." Hilary said.  
  
The doctor opened the door and let the elder and the two teens closest to Kai inside the room. She then followed, closing the door behind her.  
  
Inside, the room was somewhat dark. There was no window, only a dim bulb that hung down from the center of the ceiling.  
  
Hilary gasped at what she saw. In the middle of the room, Kai laid motionless on a bed, hooked up to just about every machine the hospital had to offer.  
  
Everyone was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the faint beep of the heart monitor and the respirator giving oxygen to Kai.  
  
As they continued closer, they noticed Kai was heavily wrapped up in bandages. The whole upper part of his chest was covered in white gauze, along with his thigh. His mouth hung slightly open through the clear mask that kept him breathing. His hair was slightly damp, from the medics trying to get all the blood out of it. In his right arm, a clear plastic tube pumped blood back into his body, while on his other hand, an IV line was sticking from his hand.  
  
"Kai...." Tala said softly. Never in his life time had he seen his best friend totally defensless.  
  
"Boris and Voltaire will pay dearly for doing this horrible thing." Mr. Dickison declared to himeself.  
  
Tears formed in Hilary's eyes as she drew closer to the love of her life. He was so close to death, and because of his grandfather! She sniffled and reached out her hand to touch him.  
  
"Kai?" She murmured  
  
Suddenly, Kai's face became pained. The heart monitor started to beep wildly. The doctor rushed over and somewhat pushed Hilary away. She pushed a button on the wall over Kai's bed to call for help. A few moments later, 2 more doctors and a nurse came in.  
  
"He's going into shock!" The doctor called as Kai's body began to jerk.  
  
Hilary covered her mouth with her hands, totally shocked by what was happening. Mr. Dickinson pulled her into a hug and turned her away.  
  
One of the doctors filled a needle with some type of clear liquid and injected it into Kai's IV line. Suddenly, Kai's body stopped flailing, and just laid motionless. The heart monitor now gave out a straight green line, and a constant buzz.  
  
"No!" The doctor said.  
  
The other doctor turned on the defibrillator (those things that are used to shock your heart X_X )  
  
After it charged up, the main doctor rubbed the two plates together.  
  
"Clear!" He called and placed them on Kai's chest, causing him to jolt upward and fall back to the matress.  
  
The green line never jumped.  
  
"Come on kid!"  
  
Hilary was trying her best not to cry, but to no advail. She began to weep on Mr. Dickinson's jacket.  
  
The doctors tried a few more times, with no success.  
  
With a sad sigh, the doctor turned off the machine.  
  
"I'm so sorry....." He started.  
  
"It can't be! No! Kai!!!" Hilary cried loudly before breaking down completely.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think those machines are called defibrillators at least. I looked on the internet for them, and that's what it said they're called X_X  
  
anyway......I'm sure people are going to be mad at me for this chapter, but don't worry! there will be a happy ending!  
  
don't hate me!!! *goes and hides*  
  
please review....do I dare ask?  
  
OH IMPORTANT!!!  
  
does anyone know what Boris's last name is? Isn't it like....Balkov or something? Please tell me if you know 


	35. Wake Me Up Inside

Hello again....I figured I better upload this chapter soon because people might start freaking out about Kai being dead....hehe  
  
um.....yeah....thanks for the reviews!  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No! He can't be gone!" Rei gasped from outside the door.   
  
The door hung open, and Tyson, Kenny, Rei and Max saw what happened.  
  
They sunk to the floor and began to cry.  
  
"No! You can't die Kai!" Hilary cried as she rushed over to her love's still body.  
  
".....Kai....." Tala turned his head to the side and clentched his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to start crying as well.  
  
Hilary cried on Kai's bandaged chest, her tears seeping through the fabric.  
  
"No Kai! You can't leave me! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She called out through her sobs, shaking Kai's motionless body.  
  
But he only laid still, the heart monitor still flat on the screen. No one could believe that Kai was gone, after all he had been through.  
  
Mr. Dickinson placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's.....gone Hilary.....there's nothing more we can do.." Tears ran down the elder's cheeks. Never in his life time had he ever thought this day would come to any of his teams.  
  
"Kai!" Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny all cried out through their tears. The emotions were so stong in the room, that even the doctor began to cry softly.  
  
"There....has to be something I can do.....with these weird powers I have.....can't I do anything!?" Hilary asked herself. "Kai......." She continued to cry on him.  
  
"I'm....so sorry....we tried everything to save him." The doctor said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"No! He can't be dead! He just can't!" Hilary yelled at the doctor. "Kai! Wake up! Don't leave me alone!" She said mentally.  
  
"Hilary...." A voice called out in her mind.  
  
She looked over at Tala, who was now on his knees, holding one of Kai's stiff hands in his own. "You can bring him back. He's not completely gone. Search deep inside yourself, you can save him." Tala's voice penetrated her mind.  
  
She sniffled. "How can I do that?!"  
  
"Only you know the answer."  
  
She swallowed her tears and looked at Kai's face. He looked so peacefully, and free. She reached out and placed her hand over his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The doctor asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Shhh. Wait and see." Tala replied.  
  
Hilary closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"The power to heal, to bring back life.....I must trust myself."  
  
"Hilary?" A voice asked weakly in her head.  
  
"It's me, where are you?"  
  
"I...don't know. I'm trapped somewhere."  
  
"I'm trying to find you. Hold on."  
  
Kai floated silently in the sea of darkness. He couldn't see a thing, and had no idea which way was up. Suddenly, the darkness parted, and a light surrounded him. A bright figure immerged, a hand reached out to grab his and pull him into the light.  
  
"Kai! Your life isn't over yet! You still have much to live for! Take my hand, before it's too late." The female voice called out to him.  
  
"Hil..Hilary?" He asked, unsure.  
  
The brightness around the figure faded, and Kai's eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"I've found you! Come back to us Kai." Hilary said, tears in her eyes.  
  
Kai gasped. This must be one of her powers. Kai shot his hand out and grabbed hers.  
  
"I love you." Hilary told him as they both embraced each other in a tight hug.  
  
The heart monitor suddenly beeped, startling Hilary out of her trance, along with everyone in the room. It beeped again, and the flat green line jumped.  
  
Smiles appeared on everyone's faces.   
  
"I...I don't believe it!" The doctors all exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, Kai's eyes shot open and he took a big gasp for breath, and then began to cough.  
  
"Quick!" The doctor yelled.   
  
One of the medics found the oxygen mask and replaced it over Kai's mouth and nose. After a few moments, Kai stopped coughing. His chest rose up and down at a rapid pace, causing the doctor to look worried.  
  
"I'm sorry but you all have to leave! We must stabilize him!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson and the BladeBreakers rushed out of the room and made their way back to the waiting area.  
  
"You did it Hilary! You saved him!" Tala exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! But it didn't look too good back there, I hope he's not worse."  
  
"You did that!?" Rei asked astonished.  
  
"I guess this means Kai's going to be okay!" Tyson exclaimed, wiping his face with his sleeve.  
  
"He's not out of the woods just yet. Lets just pray that he'll be alright." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
my gosh! this chapter sucked! sorry for the sap and stuff....so corny!  
  
anyway, I had Kai temporally die because I wanted Hilary to have a healing power....so yeah.....sorry for this really.....bad chapter  
  
don't forget to review! 


	36. Kai Awakens

hey, sorry for the wait....if there was one.....I'm on spring break right now, and my brain is currently shut off.  
  
thanks for all the reviews, this story is finally winding down to the end!  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been two long days, and the BladeBreakers had gone back to the hotel Mr. Dickinson had reserved for them. They had new clothes for each member. Everyone had rested up, gotten dressed and was waiting for Mr. Dickinson to take them to the hospital.  
  
Hilary was watching TV inside Rei and Kenny's room with Tyson and Max. They were watching the news channel. The subtitles were on, and the announcer was talking about what had happened at the abbey almost 4 days ago.  
  
"Balkov Abbey caught fire, trapping many children and employees inside. Illegal merchandise was recovered from the rubble, causing the purpose of the abbey to be under investigation. The owner, Voltaire Hiwatari, as well as his CEO, Boris Balcov were given medical care, and sent to prison, where they await their trial which is scheduled for tomorrow."  
  
"Kai will be happy to hear this." Rei commented.  
  
"Voltaire's grandson, Kai, the captain of Japan's Beyblading Team, was found, after being kidnapped and presumed dead for 3 years! Kai was admitted to the hospital in critical condition, little is known about his state now. Now for your 3 day forcast!"  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Tyson turned off the TV.  
  
Max opened the door to find Mr. Dickinson and Tala.  
  
"Ready to go and see Kai?" The elder smiled.  
  
Everyone rushed out the door, nearly tackling Tala. Everyone was in high spirits after Kai's "return from the dead".  
  
At the hospital:  
  
Everyone was seated in the waiting room. They had been there for about 20 minutes before Kai's doctor came around the corner.  
  
She shook her head out of amazment and smiled.  
  
"I don't know how, but Kai is showing signs of a quick recovery! The bleeding has stopped, he can breath a little better now, but still has to have a respirator, I......I just can't believe it!"  
  
"Can we see him doc?" Tyson asked.  
  
"He still hasn't waken up yet, so I can only allow 2 of you."  
  
"Well, who's it gonna be?" Rei asked.  
  
"I say, Tala and Hilary." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Are you sure Mr. D?" Hilary asked.  
  
The elderly man nodded his head. "Go on."  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
Tala smiled slightly and nodded, looking at Hilary. "Are you ready?" He asked softly.  
  
Hilary nodded and they both turned to follow the doctor around the corner.  
  
The doctor led them to a door. "Here you go. I'll come back in a little bit."   
  
"Thank you." Hilary said as Tala opened the door for her.  
  
Kai looked the same as before. He was still hooked up to different machines, but not as many.  
  
Hilary took a big gulp as she stopped at Kai's bed. Tala pulled up a seat for her and himself.  
  
She smiled and sat down. She took Kai's left hand into hers and held it lightly.  
  
"Kai, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Hilary said softly.  
  
Suddenly, something squeezed her hand gently. Hilary looked up to Kai's face.  
  
His eyelids flickered and opened slowly.  
  
"Kai!" Tala exclaimed, a smile forming on his face.  
  
Kai blinked a few times and groaned. "Hey...." He said weakly, proping himself up on his elbows.  
  
Tears of joy formed in Hilary's eyes. She flew her arms around Kai gently.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive!" She burst out, rubbing her face into Kai's neck.  
  
"Thanks to you. You saved me from the dark." Kai replied, his voice ragged.  
  
"Kai...." Tala started.  
  
"Tala! How are you?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Better to see you awake again. When are you gonna get up?"  
  
Kai chuckled, causing his chest to hurt. He grunted and Hilary helped him lay back down.  
  
"Hopefully soon." Kai replied. "Did he die?" He then asked the red-head in Russian.  
  
"No, not yet at least. Both of them are going to court tomorrow." Tala replied back in Russian.  
  
A smirk crossed Kai's face. "I hope to see that."  
  
Kai's head fell heavily back on his pillow and he closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad to hear everyone's alright.....I'm...so sorry...." Kai started, but soon fell back asleep.  
  
Hilary smiled sadly and pushed his bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"You think he's going to be alright?" Hilary asked her newest friend.  
  
"Yeah, He's going to be just fine." Tala smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
^_^ 


	37. Just Desserts

hello everyone! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!  
  
I tried to put some Voltaire torture in this chapter, Boris will get his soon too  
  
^_^  
  
so....yeah....I really don't have anything more to say.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai laid still on his bed, his eyes half open. He was trying despertly to stay awake and watch Voltaire's and Boris's court hearing. The judgement was suppost to be revealed, and Kai couldn't wait. He breathed through his mouth, causing the inside of the plastic mask to fog up slightly.  
  
Kai let out a long sigh as the commercials came to an end, and the hearing proceeded.  
  
The announcer was speaking in Russian, explaining that Voltaire and Boris were being charged with numerous counts of child abuse, illegal experimentation, neglect, murder along with others. Kai couldn't keep track of all of them. The camera scanned the entire court room and finally rested on Voltaire, standing behind a table in the front of the room, his hands cuffed behind his back.  
  
Kai chuckled weakly. "There you are you sick monster." He murmured.  
  
The case went on for about an hour, before the judge came out with the verdict. Kai strained to listen.  
  
"Voltaire Hiwatari, Boris Balkov, the jury finds you......guilty of all charges. You will be sentenced to death at a later date." The judge slamed his mallet on the desk, and guards walked over to take the older men away. Voltaire said something and struggled as the guards began to take him out of the room.   
  
Kai could suddenly feel Tala's joy, as if he had screamed in joy right next to him, and jumped around the room.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and smiled. It felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"Kai! Did you hear that?! You're safe now!" Hilary's voice rang through his head. "Kai?"  
  
"He's too weak to respond now Hilary." Tala's voice said.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah....I forgot. Sorry Kai!"   
  
Kai couldn't fight his tiredness anymore, and soon fell asleep.  
  
The iron bars slammed shut once Voltaire was thrown into a dark, dingy cell, much like the ones at the abbey.  
  
"You can't keep me in here forever! When I get out you will all pay!" The old man yelled out in Russian.  
  
The guards only laughed.  
  
Voltaire growled and sat down on his dirty cot. He looked down at his foot which had been set in a cast and cursed.  
  
"Kai....how could you do this to me?! All those hours of training......all wasted! You don't know how much trouble you put me through!" Voltaire mumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a voice began to laugh.  
  
"Who's there?" Voltaire demanded standing up and looking through the iron bars.  
  
The laughing got louder, and a ghostly image appeared outside of the bars.  
  
"You thought you could control me? You're stupider than you look!"   
  
"Kai?!"  
  
Kai's image fully appeared infront of the old man, who looked as white as a sheet.  
  
Kai's ghostly face smirked. "How do you like the cell? Nice and cozy for you? It's just like the ones that all those innocent kids were stuck in."  
  
"H...how are you doing this? Answer me!" Voltaire cried out.  
  
"I don't listen to you anymore." Kai's image replied.  
  
Voltaire began laughing hysterically. "I have to be imagining this...."  
  
Images began racing through his mind. Images of all the children he had tortured, all the geusome experiments he and Boris had done.  
  
"Hell is too good for you Grandfather. But I hope you suffer while going there."  
  
Kai's image faded away, leaving the hysterical elder by himself. The darkness seemed to cave in.  
  
"...K....K...Kai? Where did you go?" Voltaire looked around. The darkness only grew, and came closer. "Kai?! KAAAAIIIII!!!!!" He yelled out as the darkness engulfed him.  
  
A guard ran over to the cell and looked inside. Voltaire was curled in a ball, mumbling to himself. Other than that, everything looked normal. The guard shrugged, and left the elder with his hillusiations.  
  
Bright light suddenly flooded inside the window and hit Kai's face. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a red-haired Russian, staring down at him, and not looking too happy.  
  
"Tala?" Kai asked.  
  
"How did you do it?" The Russian demanded.  
  
Kai gave him a confused looked.  
  
Tala bent down so his face was inches from Kai's.  
  
"You went inside Voltaire's head, didn't you?"   
  
Kai thought a minute. "Oh....I guess I did." He smirked.  
  
"WITHOUT ME?!!!" He suddenly shouted. "You know how LONG I've wanted to do that? And you go on and torment him without me."  
  
Kai chuckled. "I'll let you have Boris."  
  
Tala's upset face suddenly turned into a big grin. "Alright!"  
  
The two boys laughed at eachother. Hilary suddenly entered.  
  
"Oh, am I interupting anything?"  
  
"No....we were just....talking." Kai said.  
  
"So, when do you think you can leave here?" Tala asked.  
  
Kai sighed. "I don't know. I still can't move any part of my body, and I feel like I'm going to fall asleep at any moment!"  
  
"I'm guessing the doctor doesn't know a thing then."  
  
Kai only nodded.  
  
"It's weird that when Hilary brought you back, it didn't heal you completely." Tala said.  
  
"Could it have something to do with that stuff Boris put in Kai?" Hilary asked as she pulled out a small case from her pocket.  
  
Tala gasped and rushed over to her. "I forgot about these!"  
  
Kai looked over at them confused. "What?"  
  
"Tala gave me these pills to give to you. He said they would fight that chemical inside you." Hilary said.  
  
"I bet that's what's making you so weak! They couldn't of possibly drained all that stuff out! It's still messing with your DNA!"  
  
Tala took the pills over to Kai's bed and poured them into his hand. The 2 pills shined in the light, and took on a purple hue.  
  
Kai arched an eyebrow at them. "They don't look like any pill I've ever seen."  
  
"They may help you feel better though." Hilary said. "Please Kai?"  
  
Kai sighed again, knowing he didn't have a choice. He opened his mouth. Tala lifted the oxygen mask off his face and dropped the pills in his mouth.  
  
Kai swallowed dryly and winced.  
  
Hilary exhailed loudly.  
  
"I guess they take a while to kick in." Kai said.  
  
"Time to go kids. You can visit again later." A nurse said poking her head through the door.  
  
"Alright. See you later Kai." Hilary said looking back at her friend, but he had already fallen back asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
yup.....don't forget to review!!!  
  
I have a major headache right now....I hope everything is understandable in this chapter, I don't feel like reading it to make sure  
  
X_X  
  
I think there is going to be about 3 more chapters left. I bet everyone is getting tired of this story. 


	38. Goodbye

hey again! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
I have finished this story, so there is going to be 2 more chapters!  
  
here's the next one!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" Mr. Dickinson asked as he stepped into the BladeBreaker's room.  
  
"What?" They all asked surprised.  
  
"I didn't tell you? Our plane leaves tonight!"  
  
"WHAT!!!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"What about Kai? We can't just leave him here! He has nothing here anymore!" Hilary bursted out.  
  
"He's going to fly back once he can make the trip. It shouldn't be that long, and your parents are all worried about you!"  
  
"Have you talked to Kai about this?" Tyson asked.  
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded. "He's fine with it. He said you all are probably bored stiff."  
  
All the teens looked down sadly, not wanting to leave their friend behind.  
  
"But were is he going to live?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I have something worked out." Mr. Dickinson winked. "But lets keep it a secret for now."  
  
"Hey Kai! How are you feeling today?" Tyson asked as he jumped inside the hospital room.  
  
"I'm doing better." Kai replied.  
  
Rei, Kenny, Max and Hilary followed.  
  
"So you all are leaving today right?" Kai asked.  
  
"Not like we have a choice." Rei mumbled.  
  
Kai chuckled softly. "I'll be out there before long. Plus, I want to see the execution."  
  
"Well, we better get going. Our plane leaves in a hour." Kenny said.  
  
"We just all wanted to say goodbye." Max said.  
  
Tyson grabbed Kai's hand in a shake. "Get well soon!"  
  
Kai smiled and nodded.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and filed out of the room. Hilary stayed behind for a minute.  
  
She went over to Kai and gave him a long hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I will too." Kai replied. "You know what, I think those pills are working. Thanks."  
  
Hilary smiled sadly.  
  
Kai lent over and gave her a short kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She replied softly as they kissed again.  
  
Kai suddenly broke the kiss. "You better get going, you're going to miss your flight."  
  
Hilary smiled and nodded.  
  
"Get well soon, and I'll see you back home!" She called before exiting the room.  
  
~~~  
  
2 days later  
  
~~~  
  
Tala stood patiently at the counter, waiting for Kai to immerge from around the counter.   
  
According to his doctor, he had regained enough strength to go outside for a day, and what a convinient timing too! Voltaire and Boris's execution was scheduled for today!  
  
Tala glanced at his watch, wondering what was taking so long. He wanted to get a front row seat!  
  
Suddenly, Kai appeared from around the corner. He fixed the collar of his scarf as he approached Tala.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Those pills did the trick I think." Kai replied.  
  
"Ready to go? I already checked you out for today."   
  
Kai nodded and followed his red-haired friend out into the snowy daylight.  
  
"So...did you....visit Boris last night?" Kai asked.  
  
A large smile appeared on Tala's face. "Oh yeah!"  
  
Kai laughed. "What did you do?"  
  
"You'll see." Tala laughed to himself.  
  
The two Russian friends continued to walk through the streets for about 30 minutes before they arrived at the Federal Jail, where the execution was to take place.  
  
Kai chuckled.   
  
"This has to be the greatest day of my life." Tala told Kai.  
  
He nodded and opened the door.  
  
The two Russians walked inside and checked with a guard. They walked down a long hallway and entered the door at the very end.  
  
The room was dark, and had 3 rows of chairs placed around a glass window. A handfull of people were already seated, and waited patiently. Behind the glass, Voltaire sat on a hard metal chair, strapped down. He glared at Kai as he walked in and took a set front and center. Kai grinned at his grandfather and crossed his arms arcoss his chest. Tala took a seat next to him, and glared back at the old man.  
  
Voltaire growled as another guard stepped into the room.  
  
"We are here today to witness the execution of Voltaire Hiwatari, for the crimes of child abuse, neglect, murder, and possession of illegal substances." The guard announced, placing his hand on the gas valve. A few moments later, the vavle was turned, and gas began to pour into the room behind the glass.  
  
Voltaire shouted something as a yellowish, greenish gas filled the room. The last thing the old man saw was his grandson waving at him, with an evil grin plastured on his face.  
  
10 minutes later, Voltaire's motionless body was removed from the room and replaced with Boris. Kai and Tala waved to him as the guards brought him in and strapped him to the chair.  
  
"What the heck did you do to him?" Kai asked as he stared at his tormentor.  
  
Tala only laughed and pointed at Boris, mocking him.  
  
Boris was shaking madly and screaming. His eyes were bulging out of his head and he looked as white as a sheet.  
  
"We really should be taping this." Kai said to Tala.  
  
"Ah man! I didn't even think about that!" Tala replied.  
  
"Now, the execution of Boris Balkov will commence. His crimes include numerous plots to murder, child abuse, neglect, illegal experimentation and murder." The guard announced turning the valve once again, releasing more of the gas into the room.  
  
Tala and Kai walked out of the building with a new sense of hope, and freedom.   
  
"Can you believe it? I thought this day would never come!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Hey! Shouldn't you be giving Hilary a call? You know she's missing you." Tala said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should....I'll call her when I get back to the hospital. By the way, where are you staying?"  
  
"Ian, Byran and Spencer found a place close to where the abbey was. We're going to be staying there for a while." Tala replied.  
  
"Well, since Voltaire's gone, I get everything....why don't you all stay in the mansion?" Kai suggested.  
  
"Kai...we couldn't do that."  
  
"Yes you could, I know you want to." Kai smiled at his friend.   
  
Tala smiled back. "Thanks...."  
  
They soon arrived back at the hospital.   
  
"Well, you better get packing. I'll see you off tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. See you in the morning!" Kai said waving to his friend.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	39. Return To Japan

okay! One more chapter left after this!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai walked outside the hospital carrying a black duffle bag. He looked around for a moment before his eyes spotted who he was looking for.  
  
"Hey!" Tala called out. "Ready to go?"  
  
Kai only nodded and followed the red headed Russian down the busy street.  
  
"What time does your plane leave?"   
  
"I don't really know. Hilary said that Mr. Dickinson would forward a ticket to the gate."  
  
"We better hurry then, just in case." Tala said.  
  
After a bus ride and 10 minutes of walking, the two teens finally reached the airport.  
  
"Flight from Moscow to Tokyo now boarding." A voice rang out through the intercom as Kai and Tala rushed past the crowds of people.  
  
"I'm here to pick up a ticket." Kai told the lady standing behind the ticket counter.  
  
"Alright, what's your name?"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari to Tokyo."  
  
The lady typed away at her computer for a few moments, making Kai a little nervous.  
  
"Alright, everything checks out. Here's your ticket, and you better hurry! Your flight leaves in 10 minutes!"  
  
Kai thanked the lady and ran down the hall with Tala.  
  
As they past a gift shop, Kai suddenly stopped and ran inside.  
  
"What are you doing! You're not going to make it!" Tala shouted.  
  
"It won't take long." Kai said as he grabbed something, paid the cashier and ran out.  
  
"Why did you buy those?"  
  
"I remember Hilary thinking about them when I was in the hospital, and I wanted to find some for her." Kai replied looking down at what he just bought.  
  
"Well, I hope they don't dry up on the way there." Tala said.  
  
They finally came to the gate, and the flight attendant was just about to close the door.  
  
"Wait!" Tala and Kai called out.  
  
Kai almost ran into the lady as he gave her his ticket.  
  
"Just in time!" The lady smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it. Pleasure seeing you again. Take care of yourself." Tala said extending his hand.  
  
Kai grabbed in and shook it. "I'll be back. Take care of things for me."  
  
Tala smiled and nodded. "Goodbye Kai!"  
  
Kai waved and disappeared inside the corridor.  
  
Hours later:  
  
Hilary and Mr. Dickinson sat on the stiff chairs in the Tokyo International Airport, waiting for Kai to show up. Hilary had fallen asleep, and Mr. Dickinson was busy reading the newspaper.  
  
"Flight 521 from Moscow arriving in 10 minutes." A voice announced on the intercom.  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked over his paper to see that Hilary was still asleep, and decided to let her. She hadn't gotten alot of sleep since they had to leave Kai in Russia. She couldn't stop worrying about him!  
  
The elder chuckled to himself and went back to reading his paper.  
  
Kai unbuckled his seatbelt and waited for the crowd to move through the small isle. Once it was clear, he stood up and grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment. He reached in to retrieve his gift and then continued out of the plane.  
  
"Thank you for flying Japan International!" One of the flight attentants told him as he stepped out.  
  
Kai nodded to her and smiled.  
  
A few moments later, he walked into the waiting area, and saw Hilary curled up on a couple of chairs. He smiled and slowly and quietly walked over. He bent down and held his gift infront of him.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Kai said as Hilary slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She looked up and saw Kai smiling down at her.  
  
"Kai!" She exclaimed, startling Mr. Dickinson, and throwing her arms around the blue-haired teen.  
  
Kai slid his arms around her waisted and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much."  
  
"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you!" Hilary replied.  
  
Kai set her back down on the ground. "Oh, I found these for you."  
  
He presented her with a boquet of flowers. Hilary gasped as she took them out of his hands.  
  
"These flowers....."  
  
"Only found in Russia.....I heard you....talking about them." Kai said blushing a little.  
  
"I love them! Thank you!" She exclaimed and kissed him.  
  
Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see you up and well again Kai!"   
  
"Thank you sir." Kai said.  
  
"Come on! We have a surprise for you." Mr. Dickinson said walking down the hall.  
  
They came to the entrance where a black car pulled up. Mr. Dickinson got in the front while Hilary and Kai scooted in the back. The car took off toward Tyson's neighborhood.  
  
Hilary smiled as she quickly wrapped a piece of cloth around Kai's eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai demanded, his hands picking at the blindfold.  
  
Hilary slapped his hand, and it quickly fell to his lap.  
  
"No peeking!" Hilary said smiling.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the car arrived to it's destination.  
  
"Alright! We're here!" Mr. Dickinson announced as the car slowed to a stop.  
  
"Hilary, what's going on!" Kai demanded again, his voice getting louder.  
  
"Geez Kai! You don't have to get angry!" Hilary said.  
  
"I.....sorry." Kai's head fell.  
  
Hilary giggled. "Come on!" She said getting out of the car and pulling Kai behind her.  
  
Hilary led Kai away from the car and suddenly stopped. She positioned him and the stood behind him.  
  
"Ready?" She asked as she removed the blindfold.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter!  
  
The last chapter and epilogue will be posted next  
  
don't forget to review! 


	40. A New Life

ALL RIGHT! The final chapter is here!  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! They have really helped me and this story I believe!  
  
^_^  
  
it's a short chapter, but oh well. I probably could of ended the story last chapter, and posted the epilogue here, but.......I don't know  
  
lol!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai gasped at what he saw.   
  
"Welcome home Kai!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny were standing in front of a brand new trailer home, settled near the beach, and only a block away from Hilary and Tyson!  
  
"What is this?!" Kai couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"I pulled some strings, and we were able to find you a house! We were going to have the one back in Russia towed out, but it was in pretty bad shape and wouldn't have made it. All your old stuff was moved out here!" Mr. Dickinson stated.  
  
The BladeBreakers all ran over and embraced Kai in a group hug.  
  
"Welcome back Kai!"  
  
"Glad to see you well again!"  
  
"Thanks....everyone.....I don't know what else to say!" Kai said.  
  
"It was our pleasure! Why don't you check it out!" Rei said dropping a key into Kai's gloved hand.  
  
Kai opened the door and entered the brand new house. It looked almost identical to his old one! A new couch sat across from a TV, with a coffee table in between, a small kicthen complete with a fridge, microwave, dishwasher and stove, a large bathroom which opened up to a spacious bedroom. Natural light filled the whole house, giving it a warm, airy feeling. Pictures lined the walls in the living room, new ones and old ones. His crimson eyes settled on a group photo of Rei, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and himself, all obviously happy about something.  
  
Kai chuckled and smiled.  
  
"So...how do you like it Kai?" Max finally asked.  
  
"I love it! Thank you so much!" Kai exclaimed turning to his team.  
  
"I finally have a place to call home!" He thought to himself.  
  
~The End~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Even though Max and Rei eventually had to return to their own countries, they all continued to train for the next championship.  
  
Mr. Dickinson held a news conference, stating that Kai was alive and well, and was returning to the team. Kai started attending Hilary and Tyson's school about a month after he settled in Japan, and attracted a huge amount of attention from the girls there, causing Hilary, AND Tyson to become very jealous. Kai mostly ignored them though, and spent more time with Hilary.  
  
Once every month, Kai and Hilary would travel back to Russia, to visit Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys. Kai allowed his old team to live in his mansion as long as they wanted. With the help of his grandfather's fortune, Kai had the abbey rebuilt, and opened it as a training center for the children of Russia. He had appointed Tala to oversee everything that went on there, and with the help of Ian, Spencer and Bryan, they helped train the younger kids.  
  
Kai had finally found happiness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally done! I bet everyone's happy now!  
  
Thanks again for all the GREAT reviews! See ya later! 


End file.
